Legends of Ninjago 2: A Golden Legend Returns
by TRikiD
Summary: Years after the Great Devourer was defeated, Pythor has died and Garmadon had gone missing along with the Golden Weapons, the ninja team, Wu, Nya and Kate are called back into action when an evil army from the past and even the creator of the army both return. Some will make regrets, others may find long lost family, and an unfinished battle will end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to-I'm just kidding! It's me, TRikiD. I have returned to post my sequel to Legends of Ninjago: Rise of Evil. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I can't forget the people who inspired me: Toon Friend, StoneByrd, ML-Awesomeness, and PrincessMialyn. Thank you all, and let's read. XD**

* * *

Legends of Ninjago: A Golden Legend Returns

Chapter 1 – Years later…

The large city of Ninjago was busy, as usual, but out of the thousands of citizens, four men dressed in white, black, red and blue were the most important.

They were at a sidewalk corner as they helped pick up trash. In case no one noticed, these four men were the ninja team, under the teachings of Sensei Wu. It was obvious that years have gone by since just the slightest bit of aging was shown in the ninja, but not that much to the point where they looked elderly. They seemed to be in their late twenties or early thirties.

"I always wanted to be a part of a community service," Jay, the blue ninja of lightning, said with enthusiasm as he threw an empty Mountain Dew soda can into the trash. But the sudden sound of a revving motorcycle was heard, and it appeared that Nya, with Wu in a side car, was driving up to the four ninja. When Nya slowed down, Jay wasted no time in greeting his girlfriend. On Nya's wrist was a beautiful bracelet that Jay had gotten for Nya. It had a golden band with a ruby crest.

"Hey baby," Jay cooed and leaned down as he and Nya shared a quick but loving kiss.

"I love riding side car," Wu said, in his rare enthusiastic voice.

"And we have good news. I know this girl, who knows a guy, and this guy knows another girl, that also knows this guy, and this guy knows an insurance agent who can get us a place to live since we've lost the Bounty," Nya explained with a smile, "now, with the little money we have left, we might as well use it to buy some groceries. Wu and I will be back soon," Nya continued and began to rev the motorcycle and drove away, making Wu raise his arms and yell in excitement from the ride.

"At least we can get back up on our feet after the Serpentine incident. Speaking of which, where did those scaly curs even go?" asked Cole.

"I'm not sure. But authorities are still searching the city for any signs of the Serpentine," said Zane.

"Which, for some reason, reminds me: Anyone seen Lloyd and Kate? They left on Titan early this morning," said Kai.

"Who knows? That young couple is unpredictable," Cole groaned.

* * *

Inside of a dense rain forest there was a grown woman with a rifle in her grasp. The woman wore attire that looked like it would let her move freely for athletic-ness. She had long brown hair put up in a pony-tail, and the most interesting trait about her was her sparkling violet colored irises. She also looked to be in her very early twenties.

She observed her surroundings in the thick tropical forest, but she didn't notice the green clad object moving quietly, high in the trees as it watched her. The object was wearing a ninja suit, with its green mask up and covering its face. It was a human shape and just a few inches taller than her.

The green ninja moved quietly from one branch to another, but even if he put all his might into staying silent; he stepped on a branch that was just a tad too small for his weight. The branch creaked, but didn't break. And the faint creak was loud enough for the woman to hear even if she was yards away.

The woman stopped in her tracks as he eyes went wide, but then she smirked.

"You bitch," the woman said in an appropriate grown woman's voice. She turned and aimed her gun at the trees, but before she could fire, the green ninja burst from the trees and began to run after the woman. She cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, but no bullets would fire from her rifle. That's when she got angry and turned tail.

She ran for a while until she came to a stop by a water fall that was surrounded by a beautiful grove full of blooming plant life. Though as she watched the waterfall, she didn't notice the green ninja was still behind her, but he was quiet as he used his green attire to camouflage. The green ninja was just inches behind her, but that's when the woman quirked an eye brow.

She was right to swing her rifle behind her because it hit the man right in the head and he fell to the ground but not unconscious.

The green ninja groaned in a voice that was a mix between a light and deep husky voice. He pulled back his mask to reveal long blond bangs over his forehead and the red irises of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. And, of course, the woman could only be Kate Chen.

These two didn't look twelve anymore; age, just like the ninja, Wu and Nya, have also had age take a toll on them. Kate's hair hand grown longer and had developed a more hour glass figure to her torso. While Lloyd's bowl cut grew so that it had bangs that swept to the left side.

"That's what you get for rigging my gun so I can't fire!" Kate exclaimed but with a smile as she gave Lloyd a hand to help him up as he rubbed his head.

"So what?! It's a stun gun! Do you really think I'd still want to get shot?!" Lloyd asked in anger as he took his hand from his head and checked for blood; there wasn't any.

Lloyd was obviously too small for the adult sized green ninja suit, during the times of the return of the Great Devourer, but Lloyd grew into his sleek and young man self and was big enough for the ninja suit.

"Lloyd, we're twenty and nine-teen," Kate said more calmly as she pointed at Lloyd and herself, "we can't be cheating at games anymore," Kate continued.

"Hey, you how I am. And you would know because you fell in love with 'this'," Lloyd said with confidence as he referred to himself. Kate chuckled.

"True. But love can't get in the way of the safety of all of Ninjago, and you destined—destined Green Ninja of Creation," Kate said with a smirk. But Lloyd was ignoring her.

"Do you smell that?" Lloyd asked as he looked around.

"Smell wha-?" Kate began to ask but then she sniffed the air and her nose cringed. The two young adults turned and looked at the beautiful waterfall that fell into a lovely lake, but the crystal clear water wasn't crystal clear; it was a foggy black color. More and more of the sickening color flowed through the water fall and flowed to the edge where the lake met the shore, and that was where Lloyd and Kate were standing. Kate leaned down and stuck her left hand into the disgusting water, and when she pulled her hand back out; she and Lloyd noticed a gross dark liquid covering the skin of her hand.

"It's oil," Kate said with a worried expression as she shook her hand to get as much oil off.

"We need to get out of here," Lloyd said firmly, but right after Lloyd spoke, flames went up from the oil contaminated water and exploded everywhere. Large flames even began to go up around the water area and the fire walls surrounded Lloyd and Kate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Under our spell

**Hi, I'm TRikiD and I like warm hugs. I can thank ML-Awesomeness for giving me the idea of the big surprise in this chapter. Read on if you want to live and find out. **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Under our spell

The Green Ninja of Creation and his girlfriend were trapped in a flaming rainforest, and the fire was only getting worse as it burned a path to get closer. But that wasn't the worst that could happen; suddenly a huge tree that was completely on fire fell to the ground and toward Lloyd and Kate.

Kate and Lloyd gasped when they saw the flaming tree fall after them, so they went in different directions causing the tree to fall right between them.

The tree and the flames burning it were too large, keeping Lloyd and Kate apart.

"Lloyd!" Kate shouted over the flaming tree. Lloyd got as close as he could without being burned.

"We need to go around! Run until you get to the cliff and meet me there!" Lloyd shouted firmly.

"But what about the necklaces?!" Kate exclaimed. The enchanted black crystal necklaces Pythor put on Lloyd and Kate's necks still remained; both were still stuck working in unison.

"Then just stay as inward as you can, and be careful!" Lloyd replied and ran off until Kate could no longer see him through the fire and smoke.

Kate reluctantly turned and ran off as well. But as Kate ran the magic shackle keeping her and Lloyd connected began to appear, and so did the purple electric magnetic line; keeping the necklaces link. Kate continued to run, but she suddenly tripped and fell over a tree root sticking out of the ground. But when Kate flipped herself back over; she saw that it wasn't a tree root, it was the long snake tail of Skales, general of the Serpentine tribe known as the Hypnobrai.

"We're back. Do you remember me?" Skales asked darkly as he towered over Kate. Kate was about to get up and run away, but the long snake tail of Skalidor, general of the Constrictai Serpentine tribe, quickly wrapped his strong tail around Kate's neck and even gagged her with his massive, black scaled, clawed hands. Kate was panicking inside, but she didn't want to show an old enemy that she was scared, so she remained as physically calm as possible. Suddenly the other tribe generals, Fangtom of the Fangpyre, and Acidicus of the Venomarai, both slithered out from the dense tropical forest plants and glared at Kate.

"You caused the fire," Kate said matter-of-factly.

"Sssssssmart little girl we have here, boyssss," Skales announced to the generals. Skales looked at Skalidor and nodded, giving Skalidor the signal to tighten his tail's grip on Kate's throat. Kate was breathing uneasily.

"We thought…you disappeared…since you…didn't…show up…during the…return…of the Great…Devourer…" Kate said between breaths as she tried to pry the tail from her neck, but to no avail.

"You humansssssss really are sssstupid. After a while, when we were alliesssss with Pythor, our trusssst for him decreasssssed. Sssso we didn't help him. Thesssssse whole yearsssss we've been hiding in the sssity. We were glad to find that Pythor wasssss eaten and killed," Skales explained.

"Why…are you telling me…this…?" Kate managed to breath.

"It'sssss ssssimple, my dear," Skales began as he slithered up to Kate and looked her right in the eyes with his hypnotizing red ringed eyes, "we want a ssssspy," Skales chuckled as his eyes began to twirl in a hypnotic way, and Kate couldn't look away from Skales' captivating eyes. Kate remained silent and still for a moment before she closed her eyes.

"What is it you need me to do, master?" Kate asked in a slow and dull tone. Skalidor pulled Kate's head toward his face as he grinned. Skalidor pulled Kate's ear up to his mouth and he licked the side of Kate's face.

"We want you to keep up a little act. All you have to do issss gather information. And when we tell you to—you will kill them," Skalidor hissed with a smile into Kate's ear.

"Yes, my masters," Kate said softly as her eyes remained closed.

"Then get out!" Skalidor boomed and he tossed Kate's body like a rag doll. Kate was flung a good few yards before she landed. Luckily, Kate landed out of the fire that was burning everything. Kate grunted when she hit the ground, but she shook it off as she slowly stood up.

"Kill them," Kate said to herself as her eyes finally opened. Kate shook her head and saw an opening leading out of the forest and to a cliff. Kate ran until she was out and at the edge of the cliff; over looking miles of white clouds that kept the ground below invisible.

Kate's necklace continued to be visible, as well as the purple line, and the line lead a few yards to Kate's left. That's when Lloyd shot out from the forest and saw Kate. Lloyd ran up to Kate, causing the line and the shackles to disappear. When Lloyd reached Kate, he wasted no time in hugging her, and Kate hugged back, but she didn't look as happy to see Lloyd.

"I'm glad you're ok," Lloyd said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," Kate said softly. But a sudden boom sound from the flaming parts of the forest caused the hug to end, and Lloyd and Kate stared at the large black smoke cloud rising from the forest.

"Damn. I'm the Green Ninja of Creation and I don't know how to control the others' elements yet. I wish I knew how to manipulate ice—like you," said Lloyd.

"Whoa, hey. I didn't make the ice heal me; the ice healed me on its own. And plus, I've absorbed their elements, and I don't know how to use them either," said Kate, "did you happen to run into who ever caused the fire?" Kate questioned.

"No," Lloyd replied.

"Neither did I," Kate said softly, but—I did see the Serpentine," Kate continued. Lloyd's eyes went wide.

"What?! Did they see you? Was Pythor there?" Lloyd asked with worry.

"No, I didn't see Pythor. But the other four generals were there. I was smart enough to not be seen," Kate replied. But a sudden loud roar emitted from the clouds below the cliff. A large lump was moving rapidly through the clouds and toward Lloyd and Kate. The object causing the lump flew up with its large pair of green scaled wings. Yup, it was Titan. Titan didn't really grow by much, but he flew on toward his rider and Kate, and he was even wearing a large leather saddle. Titan landed next to the young adults and lowered himself so Lloyd and Kate could mount. After Lloyd was mounted he reached a hand to Kate and helped her up. Kate smirked as she took Lloyd's hand and sat behind him as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Take us to Ninjago City, Titan!" Lloyd exclaimed happily. Titan wasted no time in obeying his rider, so he opened his wings and took flight as he once again flew into the clouds and out of sight.

* * *

**Uh-oh...but wait a minute. Isn't Kate blind? I guess you'll all just have to keep reading to find out what's going on with Kate.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Uh-oh

**When in Rome...read TRikiD's stories. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Uh-oh…

The skies were dark and the moon and stars would shine, but there was a mountain range for out in the land of Ninjago, it wasn't even close to any civilization, but old enemies were gathered at the mountain. Garmadon, the Serpentine tribe members, and even the remaining tribe generals. Garmadon clutched each of the Four Golden Weapons in his four hands as he and the Serpentine walked up to the top of the mountain, where a golden glow was emitting from a large hole in the top. When they arrived at the top, they were greeted to a large pit of lava, but the lava looked unique. This lava was golden colored as it boiled. Garmadon looked into the gold molten rock with a smirk as he walked up to the ledge.

"Feast your snake eyes on the Golden Peaks. The very mountain that my father, the First Spinjitzu Master, crafted each of the Golden Weapons. But when the four weapons are out together in the golden magma in which they were created in, then they can be forged into the most powerful of them all: The Mega Weapon!" Garmadon shouted, earning evil chuckles and hisses from the Serpentine. Garmadon looked at the weapons one last time before he threw them into the golden magma. The Serpentine watched in awe as they saw a large bubble where the weapons landed begin to form. The bubble rose from the magma and pretty soon the bubble disappeared, not to reveal the four Golden Weapons, but to reveal a new weapon. The weapon had a long handle that made it look mostly like a staff, but it had a large intimidating golden crest. The weapon floated over to its wielder, Garmadon, and he began to chuckle darkly as he grasped the new weapon.

"Yes! Join me, and you will all receive the power you crave!" Garmadon announced to the Serpentine, and they cheered. The generals even looked at each other with smiles.

"I like the ssssound of power," Skalidor said with a grin. But no one noticed Skales, who was in the back of the crowd, and he was scowling. Skales didn't want to be ruled by the guy who bore that brat, Lloyd. And any other way, he'd rather have the power over all of the Serpentine tribes; he wasn't going to stop at just becoming the Hypnobrai general.

"But first," Garmadon began, making everyone quiet down, "we'll need what ever is left of Destiny's Bounty," Garmadon continued. The Serpentine gave Garmadon questioning looks since he brought up the thought of the ninjas' boat. Then again, the ship was destroyed by the Devourer. What was even left of the boat now? It was enough for Garmadon.

* * *

"_Kate…" a hoarse and unfamiliar voice called, "you may think you are ssssafe—but old and unfamiliar eneimiesssss will only keep coming. This is a mere warning, Kate. Or should I ssssay—Daughter of Chen?" the voice continued, and without warning, a huge snake head, almost as large as the Great Devourer, and this snake was covered in dark purple and blue scales, launched itself forward and bared its fangs as it hissed a blood curdling hiss._

* * *

Kate shot up from her sleep, and she was panting and sweating when she just awoke from a nightmare. Kate put a hand on her forehead, but then her eyes widened when she noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. Kate was in a very small apartment that was dark, dirty, and looked cheap.

"You're awake?" Lloyd's voice was heard, but he wasn't visible.

Kate looked toward the doorway, which had no door, and saw Lloyd, the other ninja, Nya and Wu walk in. Wu and Nya were carrying Wal-Mart bags full of groceries.

There was an incandescent light bulb hanging from a mere wire that was stung to the ceiling. There was also a light switch next to the door way, so Lloyd flipped the switch and the dusty light bulb flickered until it was fully bright, but then it lost its place and fell until it crashed and shattered on the floor.

Everyone's gaze followed the light bulb and stared dully at the broken glass. Everyone sighed in pity from the pathetic place they were stuck living in since the Bounty was destroyed.

Nya sat down her bag of groceries.

"I'll get the broom," Nya sighed and walked out into the hall and came back seconds later with a broom. Everyone stood there in awkward silence and watched Nya clean until she was done.

"You ok, babe? You look terrible," Lloyd said with concern as he saw Kate and her worried expression as she stood up from her sleeping spot, which was nothing more than the concrete floor of the small room. Kate stared dully at Lloyd.

"Thanks for the compliment," Kate began sarcastically, "just had another nightmare," Kate continued as she shook her head.

"Whoa, back this truck up! You said you have dreams that can predict the future," Jay pointed out. Kate tried not to look at everyone.

"I-it's nothing to worry about. N-not all the dreams I have mean anything," Kate said with a hint of worry in her voice, but no one heard it, "Nya, I hate to sound rude, but you know some terrible people if they get us, their saviors, a place like this," Kate continued while changing the subject.

"Hey, we had to budge the budget if we were going to get a roof over our heads. This was all we could find," Nya protested.

"Yeah, but this place isn't even big enough for us to train; let alone big for everyone to sleep in here," Cole pointed out. he was right, everyone was practically packed in like sardines in this cheap place.

"I think I may know someone who can help us with our training problem," Nya said as she smiled, making the five ninja and Kate give her worried looks.

"Oh crap," said Jay.

"Oh dear," said Zane.

"Oh man," said Kai.

"Oh geez," said Cole.

"Oh shit," Lloyd cursed. Then there was silence.

"Oui," Kate simply said, breaking the silence.

* * *

**That moment when you realize: The ninja have been duped.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Why, just-just why?

**When life gives you lemons, don't listen to a fat guy dressed in brown pjs. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Why, just-just why?

It was mid-day for Ninjago City, and the ninja, Wu, Nya and Kate were strolling down a sidewalk and were a building that was rather smaller than most and had a sign in the front saying GRAND SENSEI DARRETH'S DOJO in all caps.

"Here we are," Nya said as she and the others stopped in front of the dojo, "the sensei here may not be a good teacher, but his dojo has all the equipment we'll need for training," Nya continued as she and the others walked through the door and into the building. They walked into a room that was at least larger than their crappy apartment. There was carpeting, a few training dummies, a slug buddy, and a ceiling fan that was spinning.

They walked into the room and looked around to find that the room was empty and there was a door way with a bead door on the other side of the room.

"Uh, hello? Sensei, uh, Darreth, is it?" Kai called out, but no one answered. But a sudden figure emerged from the beaded doorway.

The figure was a six foot tall man. He wore an outfit that looked like a poorly conceived version of a brown ninja suit. The man had blue eyes, and a lop-sided smile. His hair was almost as big as his head as he had a come over that made him look like Elvis Presley. And he was a little bit chunky too.

"Well, hello. I am the grand Sensei Darreth: expert of animal martial arts," Darreth babbled on.

"He's pea cocking more than Jay and Kai put together," Cole whispered to Nya, and she nodded in agreement.

"…and I can even do the art of penguin—the emperor penguin," Darreth continued and to prove his point, he stood on his tip-toes, put his arms flat against his sides, and began to make squawking bird noises as he waddled like a penguin.

Everyone looked at each other with concern before looking back at Darreth as he stopped being a penguin, but then he gasped.

"Wait a minute. Now I know who you all are, you're the ninja team, and their teacher, and—and the other two girls I don't know," Darreth began with a smile, but Nya and Kate were angry for not being known by this guy, "who knew I would have you guys here at my dojo?" Darreth continued, but then he stopped smiling, "but, heroines or not, I'm afraid this dojo is only for the best of people who are worthy of training in my dojo. So take your brightly colored pajamas out of here and don't come back," Darreth said with a sneer. But Kate snapped when she heard the word 'pajamas.'

"Pajamas?" Kate repeated angrily as anger was shown in her eyes.

"Oh boy," Lloyd sighed as he face palmed.

"PAJAMAS?!" Kate exclaimed as she stepped closer and towered over Darreth, and this made the fat man scared.

"Now you've gone and said it," Lloyd said with a sigh again. Lloyd wasn't joking; Kate made a fire ball flare up in her balled up fist; she had obviously absorbed Kai's fire power.

Darreth shrieked and ran around the room while Kate was close behind him. Lloyd couldn't take the embarrassment his girlfriend was causing him, so he reached for Kate and grabbed her to hold her back from chasing Darreth anymore. Darreth saw this and cowered in a corner as he whimpered.

"He can also whimper better than Jay," Cole pointed out.

"W-what is wrong with that slut?" Darreth managed to say.

"The 'p' word is a touchy thing for her," Lloyd said as Kate calmed down by putting out the fire on her fist and he let her go but was still scowling at Darreth.

"What h-happened?" Darreth asked as he slowly stood up. Everyone's eyes shot wide as they looked away not wanting o bring up the story.

"Uh, it involved a goat," Lloyd said quietly.

"What did the goat do?" asked Darreth.

"Don't talk about what the goat did!" Kate snapped before Lloyd could reply. Darreth was confused, but he shook his head and smiled.

"W-well, ahem, you obviously all have the potential. I will let you train here at my dojo anytime," said Darreth. This made everyone smile.

* * *

Garmadon and the Serpentine were gathered at the base of the Golden peaks, where the Mega Weapon was just recently made. Not very may pieces of the Destiny's Bounty was now sitting in a pile in front of Garmadon, and he grinned.

"Witness the power of the Mega Weapon, as I corrupt what used to be the ninjas' home!" Garmadon yelled as he wielded the Mega Weapon, and it began to let off a golden and purple glow. The Serpentine watched with awe as the pieces of the ship's wood began to rise and come together, and no sooner did the pieces become a new ship.

This ship was different because it had an evil appearance. The once brown wood was as black as the night, and the ships mast had turned a dark purple. It may have seemed impossible, but even the computer system in the main computer room on the ship was even resurrected.

"Serpentine, I give you the Black Bounty!" Garmadon exclaimed and he broke into his dramatic evil laughter.

* * *

**A penguin, Darreth? A penguin?**


	5. Chapter 5 - Jurassic enemies

**Stop the shakin', it's time to get bakin'! I apologize that my chapters have been becoming shorter. I hope this chapter is long enough for you all. **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Jurassic eneimies

"News flash! Ninjago Museum's Grundle dinosaur bones have been stolen!"

There was a radio sitting on the window sill in Darreth's dojo. The ninja team of five and Kate were training by punching, kicking, or using their respective kind of weapon against training dummies, but Nya, Wu and Darreth were listening to the radio. The three gasped when the robbery of the dinosaur bones was just announced by Gail, the female reporter.

"We are here with Jerry, the owner of this fine museum, the see what he has to tell us. What do you have to say about this robbery, Jerry?" Gail's voice asked.

"The Grundle bones were one of the museum's finest attractions. There were three skeletons. And they weren't large, but they were a fierce predator because they were a close cousin to the Velociraptor, but a better hunter and killer than the Raptor," a grown man's voice, obviously Jerry, said on the radio. Darreth suddenly interrupted the report by turning the knob on the radio and turned it off.

"Well, that's enough listening for now. I don't listen to the radio after seven at night," Darreth said with a yawn as he looked outside. The sky was dark as it was night time, but the city was lit up with thousands of lights, "and let me know when you all leave so that I can lock up," Darreth continued and walked through the beaded door and disappeared around the corner.

"Sensei Wu, we aren't just going to sit back after that robbery at the museum, are we?" Nya asked with worry.

"Of course not, Nya," Wu replied before turning his attention to the ninja and Kate, "everyone, you may stop training because I have something to discuss with you!" Wu said loud enough making everyone stop beating up the now dismantled training dummies.

"What's shakin', bacon?" Jay asked with a smile.

"What's 'shaking' is that there has been a robbery at the museum. Someone stole the skeletons of the Grundle bone exhibit. We don't know who stole them, but I've decided we're going to take a field trip to the museum to see if we can find any trace of the robbers and/or the bones," Wu explained.

"Yay, field trip!" Jay exclaimed happily while throwing his arms up.

* * *

The Black Bounty, or what used to be the ninjas' home Destiny's Bounty, was flying over the city. The ship was once broken, but the Mega Weapon seemed to also produce a new set of rocket boosters for the ship. Garmadon and the Serpentine generals were in the computer room while the other Serpentine tribe members were out on the deck and controlling the flying ship. But suddenly a Constrictai tribe member ran in.

"Snike, what've you got to report?" Garmadon asked the Constrictai named Snike.

"Lord Garmadon, we've gathered the bonesssss," Snike replied making Garmadon and the generals, except Skales, grin. Snike showed them to the deck where there were three small dinosaur skeletons about the size of a Great Dane just scattered out on the deck. The skeletons had the structure of a Velociraptor dinosaur only bigger. Garmadon smiled evilly at the bones as he walked down to them and stared at them.

"My dear Serpentine cronies," Garmadon began, making Skales roll his red ringed eyes, "you've only seen mere power of the Mega Weapon. With these Grundle bones I will show you what this can really do," Garmadon announced, and then he stared at his reflection that was shown in the Mega Weapon's golden hue, "Mega Weapon, here me out! I wish for you to use your epic power to bring life to these dead organisms back to life and into the ruthless killing hunters they were. Their soul purpose: to kill the ninja!" Garmadon shouted at the weapon, and it reacted by shaking in his hands. A glow emitted from the large weapon as its shaking became more harsh, making Garmadon grip it with all four hands. The same glow from the weapon formed around the bones as they shook and slowly rose from the floor and the bones connected to form their bone structure.

The light exploded around the Mega Weapon and the bones, and the golden light was so bright that it made the reviving of the Grundle bones impossible to see without sun glasses. The Serpentine shielded their eyes and Garmadon dropped to the floor because he appeared to be weak. Fangtom leaned down to Garmadon.

"Lord Garmadon-are you-alright?" Fangtom asked in his trademark vampire accent.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Garmadon grunted as he used the Mega Weapon to help him back up, but then he smiled at the weapon, "the Mega Weapon is stronger and smarter than I thought. It must drain energy from its wielder for it to work," Garmadon said with a smirk. Garmadon looked to see if the Mega Weapon had done his biddings; it did. There, standing in the middle of the deck were the three skeletons that weren't skeletons anymore. Now they were Velociraptor like dinosaurs with a thick coat of black scales, a large set of jaws with very big, sharp and jagged fangs. They also had big, black, soulless eyes; meaning they had terrible eye sight.

The three Grundle chattered and chattered with each other as they looked around, but then they looked at the Mega Weapon and chirped. Garmadon followed the Grundles' gaze and decided to try something. Garmadon slowly waved the Mega Weapon from side to side, and the Grundle bobbed their heads to follow the weapon. Garmadon chuckled darkly.

"Yes, you know who your creator is, but you know who your master is too," Garmadon said evilly and as if on cue the Grundle stopped gawking at the weapon and looked at their creator, Garmadon.

"Good," Garmadon said with a grin, "lower the ship in the outskirts of the city and then let the Grundle off. They will find the ninja and my brother, and they will kill them," Garmadon commanded the Serpentine. The Serpentine immediately went to work and steered the ship toward the outskirts of Ninjago City.

"Lord Garmadon, you are wisssssse to want the Grundle to kill the ninja and your pathetic brother—but did you command them to kill Lloyd or his girlfriend, Kate?" Skales asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"N-no, we may be enemies for a long time to come, but I don't want ruin my son's life," Garmadon was reluctant to answer sadly. Skales glared at Garmadon.

"Garmadon, if you want to be the dark ruler of Ninjago, then you mussssst forget your family—even if it meanssss you'll get a daughter-in-law," Skales hissed, but Garmadon scowled at Skales.

"Excuse me, Skales," Garmadon began sarcastically, "but are you in charge, here? He's not your son—he's mine. He's the only thing that I have that reminds me of the life I could've had," Garmadon explained angrily before retreating back into the halls, leaving Skales to continue to scowl and flick his tongue.

* * *

Ninjago Museum was a very large building. The ninja, Kate, Nya and Wu walked into the museum to find that the inside was made from polished marble. They walked passed many interesting exhibits, but they were more focused on the stolen Grundle bones. Pretty soon they came up to the seen where the Grundle exhibit was surrounded by police tape, and a nicely dressed old man was slick white hair was standing there.

"Excuse us, sir. You must be Jerry, right? We're the ninja, and we wanted to investigate," Kai was first to speak up. The man, or Jerry, turned and examined his help, and he sighed.

"Well, you're not the S.W.A.T. team, but you are one of Ninjago's saviors," Jerry said, "but you're not Garmadon, either," he said under his breath, "I'm glad I could get your help. We don't know anything about the robbers or why they stole the bones, but our cameras caught mere glimpses of weird brightly colored creatures, nothing more," Jerry explained with worry. Wu walked up to Jerry.

"Jerry, as a fellow elder, I suggest that you have confidence in my pupils and go home and get some sleep," Wu said firmly. Jerry nodded and eventually left.

"My analysis tells me that the robbers were most likely the Serpentine," said Zane.

"But how? How is it that they can just waltz in here, steal such a fossil, and get out without being noticed when the authorities have been looking for them for years?" Cole asked angrily. Suddenly the sound of windows being broken echoed through the building, making everyone jump.

"Uh oh," Kate said with worry.

"Kate…?!" Lloyd began to shout as he and the others began to runaway because they heard claws scrapping against the marble floor and roars through the place.

"It's the Grundle; the robbers used magic or something to bring them back to life in the flash I saw!" Kate exclaimed as she began to run too. Now, everyone was running away from what they thought were the Grundle, and they were right.

"You see, this is why people shouldn't make dinosaurs and play God1" Jay exclaimed angrily as everyone rounded a corner, but because of the slick floors, when Jay rounded the corner he slipped and slid on his side until he crashed into the wall. Everyone screeched to a stop and began to run back toward Jay. But that's when the trio of Grundle showed themselves and walked slowly up to Jay, and Jay was whimpering as he tried to quietly scoot away.

"Zane, we could use some knowledge here!" Nya whispered harshly without getting the Grundles' attention.

"Uh, let's see. Grundle: A very close relative to the Velociraptor. They were one of the most brutal and best hunters and killers when they were alive. They have terrible eyesight, but they have incredible hearing and they use echolocation. Very fast runners and the best jumpers. Eight inches to the claws on their powerful legs, and three inch long fangs; both in which can cut through even steel. They're covered in a thick coat of scales that make it almost impossible to impale with an average metal weapon," Zane explained and didn't miss any detail.

Hearing this information made it impossible for Jay to hold in his fear any longer so he whimpered louder than ever before, and that got the Grundles' attention.

* * *

**We can all rely on Zane to 'brighten up' the situation, can't we? Oh well, and besides, who doesn't love a dinosaur chase once in a while?**


	6. Chapter 6 - A dino chase

**Hello everybody, Yamimash here-no it's not it's TRikiD! Time for the dino chase I promised. **

* * *

Chapter 6 – A dino chase

"Aw, fudge," Kate sighed as Jay, and most likely the rest of them, were doomed to be dino chow. The trio of Grundle began to sprint to toward the defenseless blue ninja, but Lloyd wouldn't let a teammate die.

"No!" Lloyd exclaimed angrily, and suddenly Lloyd clasped his hands together until he quickly pulled them back apart to have formed a three foot long spear that was completely made of ice.

Lloyd pulled the spear back and threw the ice spear as hard as he could. The spear flew through the air and it impaled the torso of the, supposed 'leader', of the trio of Grundle and the spear kept going and took the impaled Grundle with it. The ice spear stopped when it splintered the wall as the one Grundle was stuck and he was thrashing to get the spear out, but he eventually stopped thrashing and even breathing. The sudden death of one of their own caused the two remaining Grundle to stop and star at the dead Grundle. Jay took the advantage and finally stood up and rushed to his friends, but he along with everyone was amazed as they gawked at Lloyd.

"I guess an ice spear made by the Green Ninja isn't an average weapon," Lloyd said slowly with a shrug. But Lloyd's voice got the attention of the living Grundle, and they were mad as hell now that Lloyd killed one of them. Everyone began to sprint again as the Grundle began to chase them again.

One of the Grundle managed to separate Kate from the group and chased her to an exhibit with wall paper that was painted to look like Indians hunting buffalo. Kate got an idea so she turned and stopped right in front of the wall paper exhibit and waited there until the Grundle was close enough. The Grundle used its powerful clawed legs to jump many feet up into the air and lunged toward Kate. This was what Kate wanted; she jumped out of the way right before the Grundle could hit her and the dinosaur was sent flying toward the wall paper and his body ripped through it. The wall paper made the Grundle temporarily trapped; giving Kate enough time to catch up with the others, who were using the air plane that was flown by the Wright Brothers and Cole pulled off the door to an air duct and everyone crawled into the big enough yet still small air vents.

They crawled for a moment or two until they came into another air vent that led to a separate room. Since Nya was first to get into the air vents, she was the one that had to kick the door a few hard times before it broke off and she and the others dropped down.

They observed the area to find that they were led to a long and some-what dark hall in the building, but there was a pair of two large doors not too far from where they were standing, and suddenly one of the doors slowly creaked open, making everyone think it was the Grundle again, but it wasn't. it was actually an elderly woman that was about Wu's age.

The elderly woman wore a khaki jacket with a white shirt underneath, khaki jeans, black tennis shoes, and a green scarf around her neck. She wore a pair of glasses over her beautiful sparkling blue eyes. She had long white hair that was tied into a braid, and she even wore a satchel that was in a cylindrical shape looked like it was made for carrying scrolls as it had a strap over the woman's shoulder.

Wu's eyes went wide and he gasped when he saw this woman; he even dropped his staff. The woman looked around and she looked a little bit panicked; she obviously might have also seen the Grundle, but when she looked and saw the others, Wu and Lloyd in particular, she had a look on her face that said she probably couldn't believe what she was seeing either. Wu and the elderly woman began to walk toward each other, until they began to run and they wasted no time in giving each other a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again—Misako," Wu said softly as he smiled, and even a tear of joy rolled down his wrinkled face. The woman, or Misako, was silently sobbing.

"I've been thinking the same thing, all these years," Misako said shakily. But then Misako and Wu stopped hugging and she saw Lloyd as her eyes were wide and she raised a hand to her mouth as she slowly walked up to Lloyd.

Lloyd was a bit confused and scared at seeing this woman get this close to him she he didn't know her, or did he?

"Lloyd?" Misako said as she cupped Lloyd's cheek, but Lloyd got creeped out and brushed her hand away.

"Uh, sh-should—should I know you?" Lloyd questioned as he stepped back. Misako sighed and she looked sad.

"No—you were only an infant when I dropped you off at Darkley's," Misako said sadly, which only made Lloyd even more confused, and there was a long pause, "but I've remembered your face since the day I gave birth to you," Misako continued softly as she finally got the nerve to look Lloyd in the eye. Lloyd's eyes were filled with surprise and shock and he tried to speak but couldn't find the right words, but the moment was ruined when there was animal roaring coming from the door Misako just came through.

"They found us," Kate said, and suddenly the two Grundle came through the door way and began to run toward them, and everyone began to run away, "Lloyd, now would be a good time to use your powers again!" Kate continued.

"I can't! I-I don't even know how I did it the last time!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Well, let's lead them out of the building so that we have more room to fight and less exhibits to damage!" Cole suggested. Everyone agreed and they ran for the nearest exit.

Eventually they arrived outside the museum with the Grundle still hot on their tail. But Kate was unlucky as she tripped on of those annoying sidewalks that stick up out of the ground; and she fell as the Grundle were getting closer to her. Lloyd turned and did a double take when he saw his lover was down and in danger, so he stopped and rushed to Kate's aid. Lloyd immediately jumped to Kate and wrapped his arms around her to protect her from they fast approaching Grundle. Lloyd and Kate waited in fear as they remained hugging each other, but the Grundle suddenly just ran past them, as if they were invisible and chased everyone else.

Once the two noticed that they weren't about to be mauled to death, Lloyd and Kate let go of each other and looked very confused until they stood back up and sprinted after everyone.

Meanwhile everyone was still being chased and the Grundle were getting closer and closer as they were being chased into a blocked ally. The ally was blacked by a gate with barb wire at the top, so there was no escaping it as Misako, Nya, Wu and the other ninja were being cornered; they were all screwed.

The two thick, black scaled Grundle bared their teeth as they walked ever so slowly toward their trapped prey, knowing they weren't going to miss this kill, but the Grundle couldn't be any more unlucky, today. Suddenly two giant green clawed paws just came down from the sky and trapped the Grundle underneath them. Everyone was surprised to look up and find Titan, along with Lloyd and Kate on his back, who had just saved their lives from the Grundle. Lloyd and Kate dismounted as Titan continued to hold down the thrashing and panicking pair of Grundle.

"Titan—you never cease to amaze us," Nya said with a grin as she walked up to Titan and petted his snout, and Titan grunted a happy grunt.

"Hey, don't we get any recognition?!" Lloyd exclaimed but with a smirk. Nya chuckled.

"And besides, if I'd had my Golden Sword of Fire I would've demolished these lizards," Kai said out of the blue while being a bit too cocky. Nya said sadly and walked over to Kai while putting a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Kai, as you sister—I advise you to stop acting like those lap dogs that people think can walk on water," Nya said flatly.

"'Walk on water'?" Kai repeated, "Nya, what does 'dog' spelled backwards say?" Kai asked slowly. Nya didn't answer as she sighed and put a hand on her temple.

"Ahem!' Kate cleared her throat, "these Grundle were brought back to life but they were also corrupted. Their 'creator' must've used dark magic or something. And something else I don't get is why the Grundle wouldn't hurt me and Lloyd, but they seemed to want to kill everyone else off in a heartbeat," Kate said as she stared at the Grundle who have given up at escaping from Titan's grip and were just relaxing under Titan's claws.

"God!" Jay suddenly shouted out of the blue, making everyone turn to him slowly and with confused looks, "'dog' spelled backwards says 'God'!" Jay explained with a large smile. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, see? Thank you, Jay," said Kai.

"We seem to be getting far off topic," Zane pointed out. but the whole time no one noticed Lloyd was just staring at the Grundle, and they were surprisingly looking at him right back in the eye. Even Titan slowly lifted his paws off the Grundle, but the Grundle didn't run away; they only held their gaze with Lloyd as they slowly stood up and walked up to Lloyd.

Kate was worried and even tried to walk up to Lloyd, but Misako unexpectedly grabbed Kate's shoulder and stopped Kate. Kate couldn't see Misako, but she knew one thing.

"You're—you're his mother," Kate said softly and matter-of-factly. Misako nodded, "and…" Kate was about to continued before she trailed off.

"Garmadon's wife—yes," Misako sighed.

"I think you have a lot of catching up to do," Kate said as she quickly looked at Lloyd, "both of you," Kate continued.

But Lloyd and the Grundles' staring contest continued and something weird was happening. Slowly but surely both Lloyd and the Grundles' irises turned into a sparkly golden color, and even the black hue of the scales on the Grundle turned to a lighter color until every scale was a glowing golden beauty. But the unexpected happened, both Lloyd and the two Grundles' eyes just rolled into the back of their heads as they suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Lloyd!" everyone exclaimed.

* * *

**Boo-yaw-ca-sha! A cliff hanger, and Misako finally decided to show her face. I'm so proud of me, myself, and my creativity!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Grandpa

**Someone special is going to be in this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 7 - Grandpa

The land in which Lloyd was unconscious in was…odd. Half of the ground was covered with beautiful and lushes grass and plant life. While the other half was dark and dead, even carcasses of dead animals were lying around on the darker side, but the sky was the most unusual. It wasn't sky blue, it was dark blue and light blue colored numbers and digits, as if it were technology, were slowly falling from high up and onto the horizon.

Lloyd wasn't alone in this unique land, the two Grundle who's black scale hue had turned golden, were their by Lloyd's side as they nuzzled him to wake Lloyd up. Lloyd eventually came to and opened his eyes. Lloyd moaned as he meekly got up, with the Grundles' help.

"Where am I? What happened?" Lloyd grunted as he looked at the two Grundle, who were only looking up at him, but then they looked at the divided and broken land around them, making Lloyd surprised and confused to what he was seeing.

"Forget what happened to me—what happened here?" Lloyd asked as he sadly looked around at the poor land. The Grundle looked at the horizon ahead of them, and the three were standing right on the line where the darkness and light met; the Grundle took a few steps forward and then looked back at Lloyd.

"You want me to follow you?" asked Lloyd, and the Grundle shrieked in reply. Lloyd shrugged and the two small dinosaurs led Lloyd through the weird land.

* * *

The others were still waiting in the ally in Ninjago City next to Lloyd and the Grundles' unconscious bodies. Everyone was worried about Lloyd.

"It may look bad, but my son is fine," Misako said softly.

"How can you say that?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Lloyd is the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master. Our powerful god is only speaking to him to prepare him for battle," Misako explained.

"Battle? Against what?" Cole questioned.

* * *

Lloyd would occasionally step off of the line that divided the two opposite lands. When Lloyd stepped over to the lighter and life-filled side, he could hear people laughing and he could hear angelic singing; it sounded like Heaven, but Lloyd couldn't see anyone. Lloyd then stepped over to the dark and dead side, and the stench of dead bodies hit his nose. He heard peoples' cries and screams of pain as he also heard fire roaring; but like the other side, Lloyd didn't see anyone or even fire. The dead side sounded like Hell.

"Lloyd," a deep and muscular voice softly said as it echoed throughout the land. Lloyd gasped and stopped when he heard his name. The Grundle stopped and were as still as rocks as they stared up at nothing in particular.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Lloyd asked as he looked around to find no one else, but then Lloyd looked to find that the Grundle were staring at a bright, golden orb that was even bigger than a basketball that was floating down towards them.

"Are you—the 'voice' that brought me here?" Lloyd questioned the orb.

"Yes. But Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I am much more than you think. I am the First Spinjitzu master, and—your grandfather," the orb, or the First Spinjitzu Master, said softly though his voice still echoed, and Lloyd was shocked.

"What happened to you?" Lloyd questioned. The FSM(First Spinjitzu Master) sighed sadly.

"I have passed on into the after life. I know what you're thinking: What is this place? This place is where the souls of other people have gone when they enter their afterlife. Some will go to a better afterlife while others—will suffer the consequences," the FSM explained sadly, and Lloyd looked over to the Hell-like side.

"But—why am I here?" Lloyd asked when he looked back at his deceased granddad.

"Lloyd, when my two sons—or your father and uncle, as you know them—were born, my powers skipped a generation, and neither of them received my golden power. But you—you have," the FSM explained, and with that the two Grundle turned toward Lloyd and bowed at him. Lloyd was once again shocked and he was trying to say something but he was too shocked.

"Lloyd, what I'm about to say next is a warning, and you need to listen. There is an old enemy. I had to battle him long ago—but our battle was never finished. Lloyd, with my inherited power in you—you need to prepare for battle," the FSM said firmly, but suddenly the land around Lloyd became dark until nothing, not even the Grundle or the FSM, was visible.

"Lloyd!" Lloyd heard a familiar female voice calling him from a distance.

* * *

**Oh, you know what the FSM and Misako are talking about. If you don't, then you're not a real and true Ninjago fan, and you will be executed! **


	8. Chapter 8 - This is bizarre

**Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! I Pinkie Pie promise that I will try to make these chapters longer. Nopony breaks a Pinkie Pie promise. **

* * *

Chapter 8 – This is bizarre

"Lloyd!" Kate was yelling when she saw that Lloyd was beginning to stir. The Grundle have already awakened, too, and they, like everyone else, were staring at Lloyd. Lloyd eventually opened his eyes, and they weren't golden anymore, his eyes were back to their red color. Kate helped Lloyd back up and she hugged him, and Lloyd hugged back.

"How long was I out?" Lloyd asked meekly.

"You were unconscious for approximately forty-eight minutes," Zane replied.

"Lloyd, what happened?" Jay asked with worry.

"I—I met my grandpa, the First Spinjitzu Master," Lloyd replied with a sheepish smile. The ninja, Nya and Kate were confused, but Misako and Wu looked like they weren't surprised at all.

The two Grundle walked up to Lloyd and rubbed their heads against Lloyd's hands, making Lloyd smile and pet the small dinosaurs.

"You two may not corrupted anymore, but the citizens of this city probably don't want to know that there are dinosaurs running around this place. Kate, I think you and I both know where we can put these two, and Titan, you can help us take them there," Lloyd said as he and Kate mounted Titan, and Titan gently scooped up the Grundle in his claws, and the Grundle cooperated as they flew off. It was awkward for the next moment.

"So—you're Lloyd's long lost mom?" Jay asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

Titan was still flying with the Grundle in his claws and Lloyd and Kate on his back as he flew over the jungle that Lloyd and Kate were in earlier. Kate had her arms wrapped around Lloyd as the cold night air blew, and she looked sad.

"You've been awfully quiet; something wrong?" Lloyd asked. Kate sighed. And she was about to answer when Titan descended to quickly and landed in the jungle. Titan let go of the Grundle and the two looked back before they ran off together in the jungle.

"Who knows? Maybe those two will start a family, huh?" Lloyd asked with a smile, but then he noticed that Kate didn't answer, "hey, if bothering you, you should tell me," Lloyd said as he supped Kate's cheek.

"I lied," Kate began, making Lloyd cock an eyebrow, "I found out that the Serpentine were the ones to cause the fire and—I did get caught by the Serpentine," Kate continued.

"Kate, what did they do to you—and why didn't you tell me?!" Lloyd asked while getting angry.

"I'm sorry! But it's ok. Skales tried hypnotize me, but he couldn't. I'm blind. I only tricked them into thinking I was under their control, and I didn't say anything because I didn't want the Serpentine to get suspicious. So I played both sides. But I did it—to protect you and the others," Kate explained and began to smile. Lloyd sighed and he and Kate rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Lloyd said softly, but then he got angry and sat forward in the saddle. The couple soon found themselves embracing each other in a hug. Titan huffed and wagged his head before opening his wings and taking flight out of the jungle.

* * *

Garmadon was asleep in a chair in the computer room with the Mega Weapon still by his side, but suddenly Mezmo, a member of the Hypnobrai, rushed in and shook Garmadon awake, but tit was a bad idea. Garmadon, being the villain he is, sprang up from the chair and grabbed the weapon. Before Mezmo knew what happened, the sharp point of the Mega Weapon was gently pressed against his throat. Garmadon glared at Mezmo while Mezmo was shaking and holding his clawed hands up in defense. Garmadon grunted angrily.

"The hell you want, Mezmo?" Garmadon asked darkly, still not taking the Mega Weapon away from Mezmo's neck.

"U-uh—w-word from our 'non-evolved' ssssssnake friendsssss in the foresssssst have told usssss that well—the Grundle have failed," Mezmo said reluctantly while Garmadon slowly took the Mega Weapon away from Mezmo's throat.

"What?!" Garmadon exclaimed; he was about to blow his top when Acidicuss, the general of the Venomarai tribe, slithered in.

"Lord Garmadon—you may want to sssssee thissss," Acidicuss said with disappointment in his voice. Garmadon and Mezmo followed Acidicuss outside and Garmadon was angrier than a wet cat when he saw that s few of the Serpentine tribe members were dressed in some of the ninjas' suit that were left behind. The Serpentine wore the suits, danced around and even mocked the ninja.

"Look, I'm Jay, and I like Sssssspongebob!" a Fangpyre dressed in Jay's ninja suit said trying to impersonate Jay's voice.

"Stop it before I send you all to hell!" Garmadon exclaimed, making every morsel on that ship as quiet and focused as a mouse, "now, I've heard rumors that the Grundle failed to kill the ninja—so the last thing I need are more disappointments!" Garmadon said angrily. The four Serpentine that were wearing the ninjas' suits took the outfits off in shame and threw them onto the deck.

"We're ssssorry, Lord Garmadon," a Venomarai who was wearing Kai's suit began, "I guessss the ninja are more powerful than we thought. The only people that could possssably be sssssstrong enough to defeat them would be, well—themselvessssss," the Venomarai continued. Garmadon was staring at the ninja suits with disappointed eyes for a moment, until his eyes popped wide at what he just heard from the Venomarai.

"Themselves," Garmadon repeated quietly, and then he grinned. Garmadon stared at the suits as he made his way down to the main deck and stepped up to the clothes on the floor.

"That's it! Spitta, you are a genius!" Garmadon said happily as he stared at he Venomarai, Spitta, and Spitta smiled at the recognition, "I have an idea—one that is most unlikely to fail. If what Spitta said is true, then the if the ninja were to battle their own selves, then the ninja can be beaten," Garmadon explained, the other Serpentine were growing excited, but Skales was secretly scowling at Garmadon.

"And jusssst how do you propossssse that that physically possssible?" Skales asked with a sneer. But Garmadon was confident in the Mega Weapon.

"Oh you'll see, Skales. In fact, you'll all see!" Garmadon shouted and then he looked at the Mega Weapon before he aimed it at the four ninja suits, "Mega Weapon, I ask of you to do my biddings again. I ask that you bring life to these suits. Life that will do as I say, and the one thing I ask of the souls that haunt these suits are to kill the ninja!" Garmadon demanded as the weapon glowed and shook again, and just like last time, Garmadon's energy was being drained for the Mega Weapon to work. Garmadon grunted in pain as he sunk to his knees while rays of light were shot from the weapon and towards the suits. The four suits were lifted from the deck. Just like last time, a bright light engulfed the Mega Weapon's objective.

Once the light was gone, there was a pail skinned human body dressed in each of the ninja's suits. Other than the pail skin and glowing red irises, the bizarro-ninja looked exactly like the original ninja. Garmadon clutched the Mega Weapon as he shakily stood back up and meekly chuckled.

"You…are m-my…creations…so you will…do my biddings," Garmadon said between breaths as he clutched his aching torso with an arm.

"Yes, Lord Garmadon," the four bizarro-ninja said in an odd monotone voice, and they pulled up their ninja masks.

* * *

**Yeah...so this is where the 'bizarro' ninja team comes in. Stuff's gonna go down!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Spill the beans, Rattla

***Knock**Knock*Have a cupcake, TRikiD. **

**No, Pinkie Pie, don't come in here, and I don't want a cupcake! I seemed to have broke my Pinkie Pie promise for making later chapters longer. My readers, you are my last hope. Save my from this pink murdering equine, please!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Spill the beans, Rattla

"What did the thief look like, ma'am?" Kai asked a, by the looks of it, shocked old lady as she clutched her purse close to her. He and the other ninja, along with Kate, were aiding the lady because she was nearly robbed.

"Ooh dear, he was very odd looking. He was some scaly, alien thing. And he went down the ally," the elderly woman said, in a southern accent too, shakily and pointed down the ally they were standing beside.

"And, what did he steal?" Kate asked slowly.

"Uh, what? Oh, he didn't steal anything?" the lady began with a chuckle, "my purse is always empty. I just carry it around because it's my comfort abject, dear," she continued sweetly, but the others gave her a look of concern.

"There's something wrong with you," the childish Jay pointed out, getting him a slap upside the head by Cole.

"Do not worry, Madame. My colleagues and I will see if we can pursue the thief," Zane said calmly.

"Thank you, dear," the old lady said and walked meekly away.

"You know, she sounded just like my grandma, Kathy," Jay said with a grin, but then realization hit his face, "wait a minute," Jay continued.

"Are we going after the Serpentine we thought violated that lady, or are we just gonna sit here?" Cole cut in. No one said anything as they all made their descend down the dark ally. The sun was setting over Ninjago, so the ally wasn't really lit up in the first place.

Lloyd was trailing behind; he was dragging his feet and hanging his head. Something was obviously on his mind. Something was obviously bothering Lloyd.

"Why are you so quiet, kid?" Kai asked, as he, along with the others, noticed Lloyd's silence.

"Sorry. I-it's just—I never thought I'd see my mom, and I didn't even know she was alive. All this time she was out there. Could she have known where I was this entire time? And if she did, would she have wanted to find me?" Lloyd asked softly.

"Lloyd, we've all gone through family drama before. I'm sure this is no different," Kate said softly.

"Shut up!" Kai exclaimed, making everyone stop and glare at Kai, "you hear that?" Kai asked quietly. Everyone listened and heard the rattling snake tail.

"That's a Hypnobrai's rattle tail," Lloyd pointed out. Lloyd was right because from behind a pile of garbage bags, a Hypnobrai that was covered mostly in white scales and had a big white hood, jumped out of hiding and sprinted toward the other end of the ally. Everyone else sprinted after the snake, but Cole was just a bit faster than the snake, so he was first to catch him and pin him down.

The Hypnobrai was pinned down face first against the black-top ground, and Cole was straddling his back, while holding the snake's arm in a position in case it needed to be broken. They were going to get answers out of this one. Everyone scowled down at the snake, who was no breathing heavily and whimpering.

"What's your name?" asked Jay.

"R-rattla," the Hypnobrai called Rattla replied. Kate suddenly took out a small gun, but she wasn't aiming at Rattla…yet.

"If you don't give us any information, you'll go on your merry ways with a broken arm. Now, you can walk away and live with a broken bone—but you certainly can't live with a bullet through your brain," Kate said and cocked the gun. Rattla's breathing was becoming more rapid as his red ringed eyes became wide.

"I'm not telling a bitch like you anything!" Rattla said as he suddenly put on a game face and hissed while baring his fangs.

"You're pushing it," Cole grunted as he pulled on Rattla's arm, but not enough to break it. Rattla grunted in pain.

"Ok, ok. Garmadon isssss alive," Rattla admitted, making everyone, especially Lloyd, surprised, "he took the golden weaponssssss and made them into a new and more powerful weapon. Callsssss it the Mega Weapon. He usssssed it to create the Grundle," Rattla explained. Everyone looked at each other and back at Rattla.

"What's he planning now?" asked Kai.

"I'm not talking anymore!" Rattla said angrily. Cole looked up at everyone. His eyes saying, "Can I do it now?" so everyone looked away; giving Cole the opportunity to bend Rattla's arm backwards enough so that it finally snapped and broke. Cole got off of Rattla and Rattla cried as he rolled onto his side and looked at his poor broken arm.

"Alright! He usssssed the Mega Weapon again to make a bizarro-ninja team to fight againsssst you ninja," Rattla cried, "pleassssse, jusssst let me go. I won't tell him I told you anything," Rattla pleaded between sniffles. Everyone looked at Kate, but she was staring into Rattla's eyes.

"What was that you called me? A bitch, right?" Kate asked, and suddenly shot Rattla in the head without warning. Blood and pieces of Rattla's head went flying. Sure it was brutal, but none of the boys were surprised at Kate; suddenly Kate shook her head as she threw the gun at Rattla's dead body and stomped out of the ally.

"I-I'd better go with her. You guys just go back to the dojo," Lloyd said quietly and ran after Kate. So the ninja and Lloyd went their separate ways. It was quiet for a few moments as the ninja walked down the sidewalk.

"You think what Rattla said back there was true? Are we really going to fight bizarro versions of ourselves?" Jay asked with worry.

"I highly doubt it," Cole said flatly.

"Yeah, and besides, if the rest of the Serpentine never had much of a spine, just like Rattla, then there's no way they'll survive my fire power," Kai said while getting too cocky. The other three glared at him.

"We are a team, Kai. All four of us are powerful; even if there is an 'I' in 'ninja'," Zane pointed out. Kai scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"But still, clearly Rattla was telling the truth. Garmadon did create the Grundle. So it is possible that he used this 'Mega Weapon' to make evil versions of ourselves to destroy us. So I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to keep my eyes peeled," Cole explained firmly.

* * *

**Pinky Pie's still at the door...*squeak of fear*I've barricaded the door, I should be safe for now...I still could use some help, readers! Anyway, you could probably tell by now that Kate's a bad ass. **

**It's me...**

**Aw, man...Pinkie brought the FNAF crew. Please help...by leaving reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10 - I have a plan

**Yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated this story in a while. I might have to actually let Pinkamena and Freddy come in and 'teach me a lesson.'(I still need help, I'm trapped*whining*I don't want to end up like phone guy)**

* * *

Chapter 10 – I have a plan

Back at Darreth's dojo, Nya was simply punching and kicking a training dummy to occupy herself, but Darreth was nowhere in the training room. But by toning out Nya's grunts, Wu and Misako were sitting cross-legged next to each other while drinking some tea. The two elderly people sat in awkward silence for the majority of their time.

"How has me son been? Has he been—any trouble? And—that girl…" Misako asked, breaking the silence. Wu took a sip of his tea and sighed before answering.

"During his youth, h-he might have been a delinquent, but as he grew—well, you could see how much Lloyd has grown. Oh, and Kate? She and Lloyd have happened to take quite a liking to each other. Sound familiar?" Wu replied. Misako sighed, knowing what Wu meant.

"I wish Garmadon didn't become the man he is now—how could've saved his heart and soul by letting light and purity in—like you have," Misako said softly, she even smiled and purposely grabbed Wu's hand, making the old man smile too, "I wish I had made the right decision," Misako said breaking the silence as she frowned again and took her hand away. Wu's smile went away as well.

"You cannot change the past, but you can better yourself for the future. And—there are no wrong decisions when it comes to the ones you love," Wu explained softly.

* * *

Kate was still a bit peeved after recently killing a Hypnobrai, and, of course, Lloyd was running after her.

"Go away!" Kate called as Lloyd neared her. Lloyd finally caught her and grabbed her shoulders, making her stop and glare into his red eyes.

"You know I can't leave," Lloyd said firmly, referring to the magic necklaces. Kate pulled herself from Lloyd's grasp and continued walking, Lloyd walked beside her.

"Look, I—I-I'm just stressed that I had to kill another soul," Kate sighed.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, Serpentine have no souls," Lloyd said matter-of-factly, "I mean, they were sleazy enough to sing at that concert. Only scaled douches would do that," Lloyd continued, but as Lloyd babbled on, Kate stopped as realization hit her.

"Concert," Kate repeated quietly as her eyes darted around. Lloyd stopped and turned while cocking an eye brow at Kate.

"Do what?" asked Lloyd. Kate grinned.

"I got an idea, c'mon!" Kate replied as she grabbed Lloyd's hand and they ran down the side walk.

* * *

"Wazzup?!" Jay yelled as he and the other three ninja burst into the dojo. Nya stopped beating on the poor dummy and smiled as she greeted her bother and best friends.

"Guys, I may be on the brink of learning how to do Spinjitzu!" Nya said with enthusiasm. Cole and Zane said nothing, Kai scoffed, and Jay was staring at Nya with lustful eyes.

"Of course you are. You can do anything," Jay said in a dreamy voice. Kai glared at Jay and grabbed Jay's brown locks before yanking really hard upwards on Jay's brown hair. Of course, Jay yelped in pain and was brought out of his trance.

"Nya, stop screaming! I will not allow such girly screams in my grand dojo!" Darreth's voice called from the back. Everyone chuckled, even Wu and Misako found it funny that Darreth didn't know it was Jay and thought it was Nya. And, of course, Jay was blushing but he was also glaring at everyone. Suddenly the door flew open and Lloyd and Kate burst in as they slammed the door behind them themselves. Lloyd and Kate stopped to catch their breath.

"Whoa, what happened? You two run a marathon, or something?" asked Cole.

"Actually, Cole, it is highly unlikely that the reason they are exhausted is because they were running a marathon," Zane pointed out. Cole scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Once again—rhetorical question," Cole said with annoyance.

"Kate…said she…has an idea," Lloyd huffed. Everyone cocked an eye brow.

"If there really are bizarro-ninja trying to hunt us down, then I know how we can lure them to us," Kate said as she smiled.

"Huh?" Jay was first to ask.

"If we go to some huge event, then the news will spread, hopefully to the evil ninja and they'll come to us. Then, we'll attack them from there," Kate continued.

"That sounds like it could work. You are a very smart girl, Kate," Misako said softly and smiled, making Kate smile back.

"But what 'huge event' do you have in mind?" asked Kai.

"There's a party in an old building not too far from here. Many people will most likely attend it. They have little contests too, contests like singing and dancing. And I have a good idea of what Lloyd and I could do to attract attention," Kate explained and she grinned at Lloyd. Hearing his name, Lloyd became confused and even a little worried.

"Say what?" Lloyd whimpered, but Kate ignored him and looked back at everyone else.

"Wu and Mrs. Garmadon, you can stay here. Nya and Ninja—you come with Lloyd and I, and most importantly—dress nicely," Kate said as her grin came back.

* * *

**If you want to know what Kate is planning, and if you're lucky enough to know the author StoneByrd, then maybe you should ask StoneByrd what Kate is thinking, because she knows. You know who you are, StoneByrd! **


	11. Chapter 11 - Even more bizzare

**Yellow, I'm TRikiD and here is when the bizarro-ninja team finally come back. Now, I've just got a request from ML-AWESOMENESS that Nya should get the spotlight a bit more. So I tried to do something for Nya in this chapter and I hope it's enough. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 11 – Even more bizarre

There was a large building that looked rather fancy, but when the five ninja, along with Nya and Kate, entered they noticed there was a large fancy party going on. That's why Kate told everyone to dress nicely. Each of the men were dressed in a black tuxedo and pants and wore a bow-tie that matched their ninja suit color. Nya wore a light red dress while Kate wore a sparkly silver one that looked much like the dress she wore for the Ninjago Idol. The fancy party was no different from any other fancy party: large, polished ball room, nicely dressed people, formal music, etc. There was also an, obviously, fancy band playing the music.

"This might not be that much of a bad idea—but how would this work, again?" asked Jay. Kate rolled her eyes.

"If we stay here long enough, we'll draw attention—hopefully the bizarro-ninja's attention as well," Kate replied.

"Ok, and how are you and I the main part of the plan?" Lloyd asked and Kate grinned.

"Simple. Ever danced the tango before?" Kate asked as she scooted closer to Lloyd. At first Lloyd smirked at Kate, but then hearing the word 'tango' made his face fill with worry.

"Tango?! You're kidding right?" Lloyd asked with worry.

"Nope. But it's for the protection of Ninjago. We need to stop the bizarro-team. Please Lloyd, just do this and I won't ask you to do anything more stupid than this, ok?" Kate pleaded. Lloyd put on a pouty face as he inhaled and exhaled in frustration.

"Fine, but only because you look sexy in that dress," Lloyd admitted.

"Good, now I'll go tell the band to play some Italian music," Kate said as she walked away toward the band.

"Question time. Lloyd, how much do you care about Kate?" Nya suddenly asked, making Lloyd watch Kate to the band.

"Kate means a lot to me. If it weren't for her, there was a good chance I might have just run away from Destiny's Bounty. Sure, Uncle Wu told me that my parents wouldn't want me to be evil, but—she was the real reason I stayed," Lloyd explained softly as he stared lustfully at Kate. Suddenly they heard gasps and negative murmurs go through the crowd. They looked to find everyone glaring at them.

"It's them, the evil ninja team. The red and blue one put me in a high tree!" a fancy dressed, elderly lady said angrily as she pointed at the ninja.

The four ninja became confused.

"When did we strand an old lady in a tree?" Kai asked Jay, and Jay shrugged as he looked surprised too. But Kate suddenly rushed in and grabbed Lloyd's wrist and she pulled him into the center of the crowd, getting everyone's attention off the ninja. Kate and Lloyd got into their respective tango dancing positions.

"You've done this before, right?" Lloyd whispered nervously.

"Of course not, but just don't screw up," Kate whispered back, not being very helpful. The band began to play Italian tango music, and, of course, Lloyd and Kate would dance the tango. Their chests pressed close to each other as they surprisingly danced rather nicely considering they've never tangoed before.

As planned, four dark shadows approached the same building the ninja and the girls were in.

"Are you sure this is where they are?" the figure that sounded like Kai asked.

"My processors say that they have detected them here," the figure that sounded an awful lot like Zane replied, but both voices hade a monotone added to it.

The dance between Kate and Lloyd continued. Lloyd spun Kate around, then Kate lifted her leg so high that it was almost at an obtuse angle, and then they finished just when the music stopped and Lloyd dipped Kate. This definitely made the crowd, and the ninja and Nya clap and cheer.

"Not bad—considering we've never done that before," Kate complemented as she stood straight up again. But suddenly Kate's eyes sparkled, she was having another vision, this made Lloyd catch her and balance her as the ninja and Nya crowded Kate. Kate shook her head and blinked her eyes before they stopped sparkling.

"They're here," Kate said meekly, and as if on cue, a standard pair of shurikans came flying toward them, but they dodged it. Resulting in the throwing stars crash into the d'oeuvres table, making so much food splatter onto the confused crowd's outfits. Though among the crowd, the ninja and the girls were the only ones that weren't frightened. In fact that put on game faces and got into fighting stance.

Suddenly a figure dressed in a white ninja suit, just like Zane's, sprinted into the room and he was getting closer and closer to the ninja. The ninja squinted because they wanted to see the imposter's face, but his mask was up. Just when it looked like the other white ninja with glowing red eyes would bash into someone, he stopped and bounded into the air, all the way over the ninja and the girls while doing summer-salts. He landed close to the d'oeuvres table so that he could retrieve his shurikans that were piercing the polished marble wall. He harshly ripped the shurikans from the cracked wall and dramatically and slowly turned to glare at the ninja.

"Evacuate! Run, everyone, go!" Cole exclaimed towards the now very frightened people, and they did as they were told and left the large ball room. Leaving the ninja and the girls to face the bizarro-team. Plus, right after everyone left, the other three bizarro-ninja walked in. the evil ninja versions laughed evilly in their monotone voices. And they suddenly pulled down their masks, revealing their very pale skin and red eyes, and their hair-do was more pale than the originals bright locks of hair.

"What ever you do, don't let them hit you!" Kate exclaimed.

"Why?!" Kai questioned.

"They're you're exact equal, but they're made from dark matter. If one manages to land a punch on the other, the one who was hit will evaporate into thin air and no longer exist. Be careful!" Kate explained.

"I would listen to the little girl. Master Garmadon created us to not fail," bizarro-Kai said.

"We need to get their-er—'our' weapons!" Cole pointed out.

"No we don't. I have some right here!" Jay said enthusiastically. Everyone turned and was beyond surprised to find that Jay was holding nun-chucks, a sword, a scythe and a pair of shurikans. The other three ninja walked up to Jay and grabbed their respective weapon.

"Jay, how is it possible that you have retrieved these on such short notice?" asked Zane.

"Puh-lease. I know a guy that can get you anything you want, no matter where you are, in seconds," Jay scoffed as he twirled his nun-chucks.

"Whatever. We need to attack, now!" Kai exclaimed, but without warning, bizarro-Cole came charging at Jay and tried to slash at him with his scythe. But Jay used the connecting chain of his nun-chucks to block the blade of the scythe. Jay grunted as the scythe's blade inched closer to his face, but Jay managed to push bizarro-Cole away. Evil Cole grunted angrily as he kept his balance after being pushed backwards. An all-out fight between the original and the bizarro-ninja suddenly broke out. Jay continued to face Evil Cole, Kai faced bizarro-Zane, Cole faced Evil Jay, and Zane faced bizarro-Kai.

During Evil Cole and Jay's little face, Cole grinned as he grasped the idea to grab Nya and pull her into a harsh grip.

"Nya! Don't you hurt her, or I'll send you to-!" Jay began angrily, but was cut off by bizarro-Cole.

"Send me where? To Equestria? I know you're the most childish and weakest in the team. You're certainly not man enough for this woman," bizarro-Cole said darkly as he brought his scythe up to Nya's throat, but then his grin grew bigger, big enough for fangs to be revealed, and he kissed Nya's cheek. But the whole time, bizarro-Cole was backing up against the food table, so Nya saw the opportunity to grab a knife and quickly jab Evil Cole in the torso. Evil Cole threw Nya away, but Jay caught her, and bizarro-Cole grunted in pain, until suddenly his body disintegrated into dark ashes.

"Smart move," Jay complimented.

"He may have been right about you being childish, Jay. But I still love you," Nya said softly and hugged Jay, of course Jay hugged back.

Being the other version of Jay, bizarro-Jay was yelling and whooping as he showed off by twirling his nun-chucks around in the air. Cole was unimpressed so he just stared at Jay dully.

"You know, you're still Jay, and I beat the real Jay in every face-off," Cole pointed out, making bad Jay stop.

"Wha-ooh, look a dime!" Evil Jay asked but then he smiled as he looked down at the ground and was completely distracted by the dime on the floor. So Cole just effortlessly swung his scythe and just decapitated bizarro-Jay. Afterwards, Evil Jay's flying head and headless body evaporated into black ashes.

"Cole, a little assistance, please!" Cole heard Zane's voice so he turned to see Zane was being over powered by Evil Kai. Zane was using his not-very-helpful shurikans as bizarro-Kai towered over him with his sword.

"Hold on, Zane!" Cole said and ran up to them while wielding his scythe. Cole suddenly slashed his scythe at Evil Kai's back, causing his back to snap and break as he fell to the ground. Eventually, just like the other two, Evil Kai's body turned into ashes and dust.

"Kai was fairing better than Zane, because he had just managed to use his sword to literally wipe bizarro-Zane off his feet, so Evil Zane fell flat on his back. Kai wasted no time in driving his sword into Evil Zane's chest. Bizarro-Zane grabbed the sword and grunted in pain, but then he began to chuckled darkly and he looked up at Kai.

"What the hell's so funny?" Kai hissed.

"It will never…be over this easy…" bizarro-Zane grunted just before his body evaporated into ash. Kai lifted his sword from the dark, sparkly powder and rested his sword over a shoulder.

"I love nothing more than battling evil versions of my best friends," Kai said sarcastically.

* * *

**Don't know if Nya simply grabbing a knife from the buffet table is enough for you guys, but at least it's something. Anyway, the bizarro-team is down and out, but more action is coming. Also, see if you can spot the hint in this chapter that will reveal the event of Jay and Cole's fued in the Rebooted season. Please review as well. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I found out how to get rid of Freddy and his crew and Pinkamena. Pinky's, mane was really greasy, so all she needed was a bottle of shampoo, and Freddy and his friends were really bored and hungry so they only wanted some cupcakes and pizza.(warning: these tricks will not work for the real game or ponies) **


	12. Chapter 12 - Confronting the Serpentine

**SMACK! Top of the mornin' to ya, ladis! My name is Jacksepticeye! I'm kidding, I just love doing that. Anyway, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for the next chapter, and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Confronting the Serpentine

The four Serpentine generals and Garmadon, who still clutched the Mega Weapon, were meeting in the computer room…they weren't happy that Garmadon's attempts to kill the ninja with evil copies didn't work.

"I will not let my tribe follow a dark lord that can't meessssssley kill hisssssss enemiessssss," Skales said angrily.

"I agree. Think of sssssomething that will actually work—or I'll sssssqueeze thossssse red eyessssss right out of your sssskull," Skalidor hissed darkly as he balled his claws into a fist. Though, Garmadon wasn't scared of his snake colleagues.

"You think I'm not as pissed as all of you? Because believe me, I am," Garmadon said as he gripped the Mega Weapon harder.

"Vhy don't-I jusssst ssssend-ssssome of my-Fangpyre-to turn the-ninja?" asked Fangtom.

"No!" Garmadon snapped, surprising the four generals a bit, "when my enemies are gone, I want everyone to know that all the credit goes to me," Garmadon said darkly. But the snakes had something else on their minds as they looked at each other, and then nodded. Skales was first to slither up to the dark lord.

"Sssssssorry, Lord Garmadon," Skales spat as if Garmaodn's name tasted terrible, "we snakesssssss prefer to trussssst other snakessssss. We made one misssssstake when putting our trusssst into Pythor, but we've learned that only one sssssnake can be trusssssted for leader," Skales said as he slithered right up to Garmadon, and suddenly Skalidor's strong arms wrapped themselves around Garmadon's neck, causing him to drop the Mega Weapon. Garmadon tried to pry Skalidor's claws away, but he wasn't successful.

"Skales, please…who would be…a better leader?" Garmadon asked between gasping breaths.

"The one who risesssss and killssssss, will take control of all the millssssss. Resssssst now, little man; will you awake? Of courssssse you can. You will sssssleep; nightmaresssss will find you well, but don't worry, I'll hurry—and sssssend you sssssstraight to hell," Skales chanted, and as he did he looked into Garmadon's eyes, making Garmadon feel more sleepy and weak, until Garmadon blacked out.

Suddenly, as Garmadon's body went limp, Spitta, a Venomarai, walked in—but he walked in with a black, feathered thing in his claws.

"Seemsssss that one of the ninjassssss' little scoutssss hassssss paid usssss a vissssit," Spitta hissed with a grin as he held up Zane's falcon.

"Gimme that!" Fangtom's two heads snapped as he snatched the robotic bird from Spitta. Fangtom examined the bird as he grinned, even as the robot struggled and shrieked to fly away. Suddenly one of Fangtom's heads bit down onto the bird's wing. The bird only struggled for a few more seconds until the venom took over.

Again, the ninja and the others had to sleep in the tiny and uncomfortable apartment, but not everyone was asleep. Lloyd couldn't sleep as he sat up and looked over at his sleeping love, Kate. He leaned down and pecked her forehead, not waking her up, but then he stood and walked outside as he leaned against the hall outside. But, Lloyd did wake someone up.

"I-if you need advice…" said a soft voice, and Lloyd looked to see Misako standing in the door way and smiling at him. She went over and leaned against the wall next to him, "I'm always right here," Misako continued.

"Yeah, well then why weren't you always there when I was a baby, huh?" Lloyd asked angrily and looked away. Misako frowned and sighed.

"Look, son, I'm so sorry about all the pain that I caused you—a-and please know that if I could turn back the clock to make things right, I would. I don't know about my future with your father, but I can see that you have a future with your uncle, the ninja, Nya and—Kate," Misako continued softly, "not now, but later, when I have the chance to speak in front of everyone—I'll tell you something important," Misako went on, making Lloyd look at her.

"Would that mean you'll tell me why you were gone all this time?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, something like that, but only if you get me something," Misako said as she smiled, making Lloyd cock an eyebrow. Misako looked down at her ring finger where there was a beautiful, golden wedding ring with amethyst and emerald crystals. Misako removed the ring from her finger, grabbed her son's hand and put it in Lloyd's palm.

"Get me a daughter in law, and when you can—grant me with some beautiful grandkids," Misako chuckled. Lloyd looked at the ring for a moment with surprise in his eyes, but then he balled his hand into a fist around the ring and suddenly hugged his mother, and Misako wasted no time in hugging back.

"Like I've always loved Kate—I've loved and missed you. I'll keep my promise, too," Lloyd said softly.

Suddenly a horrid, high pitched shriek filled the night sky, making the mother and son look up in surprise; a shadow wisped above them, and it was hard to make out. it flew over again, but this time it was really close and almost clawed at Lloyd and Misako.

"What was that?" asked Lloyd.

"I don't know, but get back inside," Misako replied, and she pushed Lloyd back into the apartment. Misako turned on the light was recently replaced, and everyone mumbled and began to wake up…until the bulb fell and broke on the floor…again.

"Goddamn it," Lloyd cursed in the dark. But suddenly a small orange flame was lit; it appeared to be that Kate used the fire power she absorbed from Kai, and used it as a temporary light.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Kate asked sleepily as she stood up.

"Yeah, why in Hell's fire did you have to wake us up?" Kai asked angrily as he got up too.

"Something just tried to attack us. We didn't get a good look, but it sounded like—a bird," Misako replied. Then there was a sudden SWOOSH and a THUD behind Lloyd and Misako. Everyone turned slowly, and standing there would be someone they'd never thought would turn evil: Zane's falcon.

Its appearance has changed dramatically; it was no longer a regular looking black-feathered bird. It talons have grown twice in length, just like the falcon's body. The falcon used to not even stand knee-high to everyone, but now he was at least waist-high. On the thumb of each wing grew large, hooked claw. Its tail had grown longer, long enough for it to drag like a peacock's tail feathers. And finally, its eyes looked like a Fangpyre's: a thin black slit for an iris, surrounded by a glowing white color. Some small fangs even managed to grow in the monstrous bird's beak.

"My falcon friend," Zane said softly, and even though he didn't move to get his friend, Jay put his arm in front of him.

"Don't Zane, he's poisoned with Fangpyre venom," Jay sighed sadly.

"Thought you ninja might be sssurprissssssed," Skales' voice came from the falcon's mouth as it spoke.

"Skales?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Thissss is a prerecorded messssage—a messsssage to tell you that Garmadon isssss in grave danger; that isss only if you don't meet usssss down in the sssssewerssss to ssssave him. Don't keep me waiting," Skales' prerecorded voice explained, "oh, and thank you for the little messsssanger, Nindroid. You'll have jusssst come down here for him too, I supossssse," the message continued. As soon as the message stopped, the falcon shrieked an ear piercing cry and opened its humungous wings. Then it flew off in the blink of an eye.

Everyone was shocked and scared, now. One: the Serpentine had betrayed and overpowered Garmadon. And two: a very trusted ally was just lost, possibly forever.

"They may be evil, but Garmadon and the falcon are two people worth saving," Cole said firmly, "are we, the heroines of Ninjago, going to confront the Serpentine—hopefully for good?" Cole asked as he put his fist out in front of him. The ninja and the girls looked at each other, but then they grinned and gathered around while putting their fists in too.

"There's an 'I' in 'ninja', but there's no 'I' in this ninja team," said Kate, "let's go."

Way down below and beneath the average manhole, the Serpentine tribes were awaiting down an old subway line. But hardly even one train goes down the track. Two strong Constrictai were holding the unconscious Garmadon in their grasp while Skales and the other three generals were with him and watching Garmadon. Between them and Garmadon lay the Mega Weapon on the floor.

"It would be wisssssse to not touch thissss weapon; it isssss made from substancesssss that contain too much power for ussss to sssssurvive and wield it," Acidicus explained.

"Yes, very good, Acidicus. You are smart enough to remember it was forged by the Elemental Weapons," came a familiar female voice from down the tunnel. The generals turned to find that the voice belonged to Kate as she rounded the corner; keeping up the little act of being hypnotized and under Skales' control.

"My sssslave, you have returned. Are they coming here?" asked Skales, and just as the evil falcon decided to land right next to him.

"They are, Master. They're bringing weapons, average ones, and they're planning on claiming back Garmadon and the falcon. They took the bait," Kate explained with a straight face.

"Excellent. You have done well, Kate. Maybe, after all of this issss over, and they're all dead—I might grant you your freedom," Skales said with a grin.

"I would like that, Master," said Kate, "they were planning on ambushing you. They're down the tunnel, waiting for you," Kate said as she pointed down the tunnel behind the generals.

"But how?! I placed sssssome of the bessst Ssssserpentine warriorssss down there to guard the area!" Skales exclaimed angrily.

"You go. I'll watch him," Kate said as she looked at Garmadon. The generals and the two Constrictai wasted no time in slithering away quickly. The Constrictai had just dropped Garmadon, causing him to begin to wake up. When they were gone, Kate rushed to Garmadon's side and helped him up. It took Garmadon a moment to fully wake up, and he gasped when he saw Kate.

"Kate? Where are we, and what are you doing here?" Garmadon asked frantically.

"It's ok, Garmadon. The ninja, Nya and Wu are going to take care of the Serpentine—and we found your wife," Kate said softly. Hearing about his wife again made Garmadon's red eyes grow wider.

"Misako," Garmadon said her name softly.

"C'mon," Kate simply said as she began to make her way down the tunnel, but Garmadon quickly grabbed the Mega Weapon.

Skales and the others arrived in a room that suddenly became larger, and not only that, but the train tracks seemed to completely turn away from a large door that took up half the tunnel. But they weren't focused on the door or the tracks because they saw the rest of the Serpentine spread out; either injured, dazed, or unconscious.

Skales slithered up to a Hypnobrai who was leaning against the wall and was gasping for breath because he was grasping a large gash on his torso that looked like it was caused by a large blade.

"Look…out…" was all he could say as he stopped breathing and his red, ringed eyes rolled into the back of his head. Skales became confused, but his confusion was soon stopped when the four ninja, Nya, Wu and Misako jumped out from hiding and was ready to attack. But suddenly, the rest of the Serpentine poured in from all different directions, and the Serpentine and the good guys were now face to face. The Serpentine hissed, bared their claws and fangs and swished or their tails. While the good guys would grit their teeth, grip their weapons tighter and at least stand with dignity.

"This has gone too far, Skales! You cross the line when you take my family!" Lloyd shouted across the room. Skales just began to cackle manically.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, by the end of thissss day—I will have taken your life," Skales said evilly.

"No!" two voices shouted. And suddenly Kate and Garmadon, who was grasping the Mega Weapon, jumped in between the Serpentine and the ninja. They both glared at the Serpentine while stepping back toward the ninja.

"What?! No! I hypnotized you! You are supposssssed to do asssss I ssssay!" Skales hissed angrily.

"You forgot: I'm blind, sucka!" Kate shouted back, and in the heat of the moment, the Serpentine just began to dash toward them and vice versa.

It became nothing but a classic battle seen once they all clashed. Hisses, grunts and clashes of metal of battle were heard throughout the tunnel. One by one, the Serpentine were either killed or fatally injured. Many still or begging bodies lay everywhere, but Skales managed to be the last one standing in front of the good guys.

"Skales," Kate began as she grabbed out a hand gun and cocked and aimed it at Skales; Skales red eyes went wide at the gun, "it's over. Because of you, many of your subjects have fallen. But hey, you won't have to end up like them if you don't ever show your face or cause trouble on the surface again," Kate explained firmly. Skales began to nod his head rapidly.

"Ok, ok, ok! We'll stay down here from now on; just don't kill me, please!" Skales pleaded.

"Alright," Kate simply said.

Once everyone has fled from underneath the sewers, they were in the outskirts of Ninjago City, and Zane was holding his evil falcon, but he switched it off for now. But now the ninja, the girls, Misako and Wu were facing Garmadon as he still held the Mega Weapon and glared back at everyone.

"You may have saved me—but that hasn't drained the evil that still runs in my veins. We're still enemies—and I still want you dead!" Garmadon said softly at first, but then he gripped the Mega Weapon and aimed it at everyone as it started to shudder and glow.

"No!" Kate exclaimed and she suddenly cupped her hands together as he eyes sparkled again, and a beam of white shot straight for the weapon. The light caused the Mega Weapon to suddenly just shoot like rocket towards the starry night sky, but since Garmadon wouldn't let go, he was taken with it into the sky.

Everyone watched in surprise as Garmadon and the weapon were rocketing higher and higher, but Kate was about to collapse when her eyes went back to normal and Misako and Lloyd caught her.

"D-don't worry…he'll eventually fall…into the ocean and live…b-but I don't know where he'll end up next," Kate said meekly as she stared at the stars because now any trace of Garmadon was not visible.

Meanwhile, as Garmadon still clutched the flying and out of control weapon, they were now flying over the ocean. It wasn't until the land of Ninjago wasn't even visible anymore that Garmadon lost his grip and fell into the ocean and he didn't come back to the surface.

* * *

**I'm really scrambling up the orginal Ninjago script, aren't I? There was no going-back-in-time, and Kate was the one to send the Mega Weapon to space. Hope you guys don't mind that too much. And like I said, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, and I'll try not to do that again.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Stone Army

**Alright, two chapters in one day! Here's chapter 13, and I hope you guys enjoy it. But know that this story is a bit far from over. **

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Stone Army

Out of everyone else, Zane was the most depressed to find that his best friend, the falcon, has turned evil because of the Serpentine. But there was still hope for the robotic bird as Kate hold him in her hands. After some rest from sending the Mega Weapon into space, she had enough energy to try to reverse the effects of the falcon.

Kate rolled her eyes into the back of her head to do the reversing, and the firs thing that came to her mind was the memory of when she had reversed the Fangpyre venom in Ed and Edna. When that memory faded away and Kate opened her eyes again, there in Kate's hands was the true and pure falcon friend that no longer looked like a monster.

Everyone smiled and Zane grabbed him and quickly switched him back on. The bird's eyes slowly blinked open and Zane was happy to see the yellow eyes of his friends and not the eyes of a snake.

"Oh, my falcon friend—it's so good to have you back," Zane sighed happily as he hugged the bird, but the bird only looked around in wonder, unaware of what just happened. Zane let the falcon go and it flew off and out the door.

"You don't need to thank me, Zane, because—getting back a friend is thankful enough," Kate said softly. Zane turned and smiled at Kate for a moment.

"Kate—you really are a miracle," Zane finally said.

"Now you see why I love her?" Lloyd asked as he put a hand on Kate's shoulder and she looked back into his red eyes lovingly.

The Serpentine and Garmadon may be down for now—but that doesn't mean Ninjago is truly safe," Misako said sadly. They all turned toward Wu and Misako to find that they nt only had a sad look, but Misako was also holding a scroll.

"What the fudge is the scroll for?" asked Jay.

Misako or Wu didn't reply as she sat down on the floor, and everyone proposed they should do the same so they did, and Misako unrolled the scroll and spread it out for everyone to see.

On the scroll was a picture of the five the ninja: the red, blue, black, white and green. The four ninja seemed to be sending their powers to the green ninja, causing a golden glow to come from the green ninja.

"Hey, that's us" Cole pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, it is. When Lloyd was born, the power of his grandfather, the First Spinjitzu Master, was given to him, but for one reason. Long ago, when Ninjago was still being built, a powerful shadow that hid from the First Spinjitzu master's light wanted to overpower him and take Ninjago. And so, an all out battle of dark and light, good and evil, yin and yang broke out. But no side was more powerful than the other; each were equal. But the dark one, who called himself the Over lord, created an army to end the battle. The First Spinjitzu Master knew that the evens were now odds, and so he had managed to lock away the Stone Army—but no one knows where. After that, the Over Lord retreated to an island far off into the ocean to wait until he could finally find power again," Misako explained, and everyone was struck with either wonder or fear, "and now, it is Lloyd's turn to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and silence the Over Lord's reign," Misako continued and looked at Lloyd.

"If it means saving Ninjago—then I shall continue my granddad's legacy," Lloyd said firmly.

"Whoa, hold on a second! If we're going to stop this 'Over Lord-dude,' don't we need to travel to the island in which he inhabits?" Jay suddenly asked.

"Jay's right. We may have a dragon, but one dragon isn't strong enough to carry all of our weight. Plus, the other four dragons have gone back into hiding," said Kai.

But suddenly the falcon returned, and Zane stretched his arm out for the falcon to land on.

"What is it?" Zane asked the bird. The bird only blinked its eyes and they turned blue, but also a hallow-gram of Destiny's Bounty appeared.

"The Bounty, that's it! If we go out and find it, then we can get to the island," Kate said happily.

"Hmm, you have all matured well as my students. I just know for certain that you will all be ready for the ultimate battle," Wu said softly, but a smile was visible beneath his beard.

* * *

The sun was rising over a beautiful beach, making the sand sparkle brightly. Suddenly a black, clawed hand burst from the water near the shore. The arm was one of Garmadon's four arms as he swam to shore. When he plopped onto the sand, he was panting heavily. After he caught his breath, Garmadon meekly stood up, and then he realized that the beach he was on wasn't a beach of Ninjago, but a beach of a small island. Garmadon got worried and looked around for any land, but he only saw water.

"You seem lost," came a very raspy and horrid voice.

"Who are you?! Where are you—and where am I?!" Garmadon asked loudly because he couldn't find the owner of the voice. The owner suddenly started chuckling.

"There is only one name for me, and that is the Over Lord—if you follow me, then you will see where you are," the Over Lord said, as he floated out of the trees. He was nothing but a floating ball of black and purple gases.

* * *

Destiny's Bounty, the ship in which became the ninja's home, was now before them. A bit broken up due to the harsh use of Garmadon and the Serpentine, but otherwise still in one piece, but it still had a dark look to it.

"It would seem that the rocket boosters on it are broke. It'll take a long time before it's air-born again," Nya said sadly.

"Hold on, it's a boat, right—and boat's float. We can just sail it across the water," Kate pointed out.

"I hope we still remember how to play pirate to drive it, then," said Lloyd.

* * *

Garmadon was following the Over Lord through the thick yet small jungle in the island.

"What is this island?" Garmadon grunted while pushing a huge leaf out of his face.

"You'll see," the Over lord said darkly.

Finally they arrived at their destination…which was only a clearing with a big boulder in the middle. Garmadon walked up to the boulder and discovered four holes with switches in each.

"Is this supposed to be convenient?" Garmadon asked while referring to the four holes and his four arms.

"Just do it," the Over Lord replied. Garmadon rolled his eyes but he grabbed a switch and turned them. Nothing happened at first until suddenly the entire island began to shake violently. And what would appear to be the small island only rose from the ocean and grew and grew. As it grew the island itself became darker and thick, dark clouds gathered above it. When it was fully grown, it was the size of Ninjago.

"Garmadon—welcome to the Dark Island," the Over Lord said.

* * *

Underneath the city, in the sewers, the Serpentine that were still alive stared sadly at the small number of dead Serpentine.

"Brethren—today we may have fallen, but we will live on. And I guessssss we musssst remain down here to do that," Skales announced sadly and no one protested.

"King Skalesssss!" a Hypnobrai called, getting the attention of the four generals and the rest, "maybe we could ssssstay here—there might be sssssomething good behind thissss door," the Hypnobrai said as he pointed at the huge ancient door that no one paid attention to…until now. The Serpentine slithered up to the door, and stared at it in awe.

"Skalidor," Skales simply said, and Skalidor got the message that he and his Constrictai are going o need to pull the door open, and so they began to claw and pull at the huge door, but it began to open.

Once the door just began to swing open on its own, a huge dark chamber was seen, and torches that were aligned on the chamber's walls automatically lit up, revealing an army with Mongolian looks. The army was covered in stone and were lined up.

The Serpentine didn't know it, but they were walking right up to the Over Lord's Stone Army.

"You know Skalesssss-vee could jusssst-bite thessse ssstone varriors-and usssse them-to finally take-Ninjago," Fangtom suggested, making Skales face light up.

"Yessss, good idea, Fangtom! All Fangpyre go and ssssink your fangsss into all of the warriorssss, and we will triumph over Ninjago!" Skales exclaimed and began to laugh like a maniac. Immediately, all the Fangpyre rushed and it didn't even take them two seconds to bite one warrior and then go onto the next. They were speed-running it, basically. When the Fangpyre were done, the Serpentine stood and watched as the stone warrior's eyes glowed red and they slowly came to life.

All the Serpentine began to laugh, but the Stone Army only glared at them and surrounded them, making the laughter die down. The stone warriors easily overpowered the Serpentine and threw them about halfway across the room. Eventually the warriors just left the chamber, but not without shutting the door behind them.

Ironically, the Serpentine were once again put into another chamber.

* * *

**Be honest guys, are you liking how I'm writing the stories? Obviously you like the original, but do you like how I write them? Please tell me what you think be reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14 - 14 Years of age

**Chapter 14 is here! Ok, so I got a request of an OC by a reader named Darkrainbow, I hope you guys like the new OC, but whether or not you guys like her, it's Darkrainbow's OC, and this character doesn't belong to me either, this character will stay. **

* * *

Chapter 14 – 14 Years of age

The ninja and the girls were trying to fix the little repairs on Destiny's Bounty, while Wu and Misako sat cross-legged on the deck while studying some scrolls…but none of them were expecting company.

Approaching the grounded and in-repair ship was a five foot tall person, dressed like a ninja. The ninja and the elders were first to spot her, but Zane had to nudge Kate since she was blind.

This new ninja was clad in a dark purple ninja suit, and his mask was pulled up over his face, so only a pair of brown eyes, very pale skin and a few strands of dirty blond hair were visible. Grasped in his black glove clad hands were daggers, big, long, sharp ones. And he also had very small feet that were wearing black and purple sneakers.

No one said a word, especially not when this dark purple ninja kept walking closer until he was closest to Kai.

"U-uh…can we help you, kid?" Kai was first to ask. But that seemed to tick this purple guy off because everyone noticed that his brown eyes turned red, just like Lloyd's. Purple Ninja lifted a dagger and pointed it at Kai, and then he nodded once.

"What? Are you…challenging me?" Kai asked with surprise in his voice and he began to smile. Purple Ninja only nodded, and Kai jumped down and in front of Purple Ninja.

"Alright, but I'm Kai, the Fire Master. Good luck," Kai said darkly and with a grin, "Jay, my sword!" Kai called without even looking up, but just held his hand out.

"Got it! Here!" Jay called, and threw Kai's average, metal sword down, but it missed Kai's hand and, instead, bonked Kai on the head. Purple Ninja cocked an eye brow while Kai ignored what just happened and quickly grabbed up the sword. The two got into fighting stance, just staring into each others' eyes as they even began to circle each other.

They dashed towards each other, but they stopped by clashing their weapons together, pushing against each other. Despite being shorter, and probably younger, Purple Ninja would be able to push Kai back farther. Suddenly, Purple Ninja jerked up, making Kai lose grip on the sword and the weapon flew high up in the air. When the blade came back down to pierce the ground, it landed way out of Kai's reach. Purple Ninja had both his daggers pressed against Kai's chest as he was pushed back until Kai couldn't back anymore because of the ship.

Purple Ninja's eyes squinted with anger, but he didn't do anything. Kai saw the option to suddenly punch Purple Ninja in the face, making him drop to the ground while holding his face, and dropping the daggers. Everyone was shocked.

"Kai, you just punched a kid!" Nya shouted.

"So what?!" Kai snapped and towered over Purple Ninja. The purple ninja stood up while groaning, letting everyone hear his voice for the first time…and it strangely sounded feminine. Suddenly Purple Ninja removed his mask, and everyone was beyond shocked to find the face of a Daughter of Eve was beneath the purple mask.

"You punched in the face?!" the teenage girl shouted while pointing to the big red weld on her cheek.

"Y-you're a girl?" Kai asked softly.

"Yeah, a FOURTEEN year old girl!" she snapped.

"Well, you were the one that wanted a challenge!" Kai protested. The girl was about to say something when she stopped and smirked at Kai.

"Hmm, you got me there, and I like you. I'm Miller—Star Miller," Star said as she went and picked up her daggers to put them away, "and there's no need to introduce yourselves," Star continued.

"Why, because you've heard stories about us?" Jay asked happily.

"Yes, there's that—that and I just don't like the rest of you. I idolize the Fire Master, personally," Star said dryly at first, but then she smirked at Kai again.

"Look kid, it's impressive that you came close to beating one of us, but you better have a good reason for coming here," Cole said angrily as he came down and glared at Star.

"Oh, shut up, Terrible Chef! No one likes you or your cooking," Star said darkly.

"Hey!" Cole exclaimed.

"She's not going to leave, guys!" Kate suddenly said, making everyone look at her, "I've seen a vision of her not too long ago. She wants to join the team," Kate continued.

"But you can't join us—you are just a young, average girl with no extraordinary abilities," said Zane.

"Actually, she can be on our team. Everyone hear is either a teacher or an elemental master—and Star here is a Master of Shadows and Gravity," Kate interrupted. Everyone stared wide eyed at Star while Star was scowling and crossing her arms.

"Blind Lady is right, I'm going to join you're team—no matter how much I hate you, training, and Bucket's cooking," said Star, "and—if you do let me join, I will tell you some very important news that could, oh I don't know, help save Ninjago. But it's up to you, isn't it?" Star said with a sneer.

Everyone looked at Wu, awaiting his answer. But Wu grinned while cocking an eyebrow.

"It takes time for a cherry blossom to bloom—but only fate will tell if it's worth plucking," Wu simply said, making Star confused, but everyone else knew what he meant.

"Can some one tell me what Master Oogway just said?" asked Star.

"He means he'll give you some time to prove yourself, and if you prove to be some good, fresh meat—then you're one of us," Cole sighed.

"Now, that's what I like to hear. So, about that news: there has been an army, an army I was told about in stories— called the Stone Army. Rumor has it that the Serpentine accidently let the army loose, and now the Stone Warriors are traveling at the bottom of the ocean to the Dark Island," Star explained.

* * *

**Huh...you know I find it ironic that a 14 year old character was introduced in CHAPTER 14! Anyway, I like Darkrainbow's OC: Star Miller, and don't worry Darkrainbow, I'll do the best I can to make Star awesome. Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Star Teeth are meant to fly

**15, 15, 15! Alright, so in this chapter there is a Finding Nemo reference, so see if you can find it(it shouldn't be that hard to find). **

* * *

Chapter 15 – Star Teeth are meant to fly

Along the coast of Ninjago was Destiny's Bounty; seen for the very first time in water. The ninja and everyone else had managed to finally fix up the ship.

"Are we ready to go to this island? We don't know what's on it, and it's probably got a very dark history," Kate said with worry.

"That it does, but you will be quite surprise to find that it also has a—'bright' history, too," said Wu.

"Hey guys, you ever get that feeling when something bad is coming your way?" asked Nya.

But suddenly a classic, friendly honk of a family van range through the area, startling everyone. They saw an approaching dark gray, and…very odd looking car was approaching quickly.

"What douche-bag would be driving all the way out here?" Star asked angrily.

"My parents," Jay sighed sadly. And Jay was right, when the van arrived, Jay's parents, and surprisingly Cole's did, Lou, hopped out of the car.

"Dad?" Cole said happily and went up to Lou.

"We heard that you were shipping off to a very dangerous place, and we wanted to wish our baby boy good bye—and we though it'd be kind to bring Mr. Brookstone, too," Edna said and suddenly grabbed Jay in a bone crunching hug.

"Son, let me tell you something: when I met your mother, I swear I could hear my heart sing. But when you were born—I heard it sing louder. Thank you for being such a star—your mom would be proud of you," Lou said, and tears leaked from his eyes.

"Aw, dad…" Cole said and then grabbed his dad in a nice hug, and Lou hugged back.

"I know it's rude to interrupt moments like this, but hey, I like being rude—so can we please get going?!" Star said angrily.

"Star's right, we need to go. I love you ma, you too, pa," Jay said, convincing Edna to let go.

"Oh, alright—but eat your veggies and pack clean underwear," Edna said firmly, "Ed, back me up here," Edna demanded.

"Listen to your mom, son," Ed sighed.

* * *

It didn't take long that the parents left, the good guys piled onto the boat, and Destiny's Bounty was floating father and farther out to sea.

"So, Walker, did you pack you underwear after kissing your mommy goodbye?" Star teased. Even though it was rude, it made everyone else laugh, it even caused Nya to chuckle.

"I'm going to go take the wheel," Jay grumbled and walked up to the wheel, but when he got up high, he noticed the distant, dark storm clouds.

"Guys, we got a storm approaching!" Jay called.

"Don't worry, we'll be ready for it when it hits," said Lloyd.

Suddenly, evil cackling was heard.

"Star, this isn't funny. Storms are dangerous when at boat on the ocean," Cole said angrily.

"Love to burst your bubble, but that's not me," Star said angrily. And Star was right, the cackling wasn't her, in fact it wasn't anyone else; it even sounded to maniacal to be anyone aboard the ship.

Wu and Misako had a look on their face as If saying they knew what was happening, and so they rushed over to the side and looked down.

"Star Teeth!" Wu shouted, and right then it started to rain. The wind picked up, and so did the ocean's waves.

"What?!" Jay shouted over the rain. But suddenly a little yellow star fish just lept out of the water and onto Jay's hand. Jay smiled.

"Hey, little guy, you are so cute. I shall call you Squishy, and you shall be mine, and you shall be my Squishy," Jay said but then the star fish leaned back, revealing a circular jaw aligned with sharp teeth, and then the toothy star fish bent back down and bit Jay's hand.

"Ow!" Jay cried, and flung the star fish back into the water.

"That was a Star Tooth, but a group of Star Teeth are very bad. They've been known to eat through wood and metal, sinking ships. We have to get them off!" Misako explained, and she had to raise her voice as the weather got worse by the second, and Destiny's Bounty rocked harder.

"Ick! I hate animals!" Star shouted.

CRACK! SNAP! SPLASH!

"What was that?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Aw, man! Guys, the Star Teeth beat us!" Lloyd said as he was leaning over the side looking down at a gaping hole in the ship that the Star Teeth had created.

* * *

By the next morning, the storm had passed and the sun was rising, but water had managed to fill the lower deck, so the ninja and the girls had to each take a bucket and scoop water out, and they were all very tired.

"Ugh, I feel like I've seen this in a T.V. show before," Jay groaned. But Star splashed water in his face.

"Heads up, Jay," Star quickly said and threw a Star Tooth at Jay, but Jay was quick enough to dodge it and it landed back in the ocean, but jay was too busy glaring at Star.

"Guys," Kate began, "I think we're being hunted, and another thing: look," Kate continued as she pointed out of the hole. And everyone noticed she was pointing at a building that looked like a light house, but with no light at the top.

"A lighthouse?" asked Kai.

"Maybe," said Star.

"No, it's not a lighthouse—it seems to be a-," Zane began, but then a sudden deep moan from the water's depths and an object bumping the boat interrupted Zane.

"There's our hunter," said Kate.

"I think we should get to that, uh, prison—and see if anyone's there to help," Cole suggested.

But no one noticed the gigantic, serpent-like shadow beneath the water's surface just lurking not too far from Destiny's Bounty.

* * *

**Squishy, YAAAAYYYYYY! Now, I will tell you that the Leviathan that attacked in the series isn't like the one in this story. Just a little hint. Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye! **


	16. Chapter 16 - H-hello again

**Sweet 16! Hey, I'm still TRikiD! Now, I will remind you again that the Leviathan in this story is a bit different from the one in the series, but I think you'll like Levi.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – H-hello again…

BOOM!

Destiny's Bounty made a bit of a bumpy approach to the small peace of land that the tall tower rested on.

"Reminds me of some retarded monument I read about," said Star.

Eventually everyone piled off the ship and onto land, but Zane was still for a moment, as he only looked up at the top of the tower. Soon enough, Zane shook his head and followed everyone else. They had to climb a tall, stone staircase to get to the building's, front and only, door.

But as they walked up the stairs, no one noticed a large fin gently and quickly rise to the surface and dive back down, making a soft splash, but no one heard it.

Being at the front, Lloyd was just about to knock…

"Wait!" Wu cut in, stopping Lloyd, "look up," Wu said while pointing to a security camera placed just above the door, and a little flashing red light on it meant they were being watched.

"Should we smile?" asked Jay. Star, being her rude and mean self, suddenly wacked Jay upside the head.

"Shut up, I hate your jokes," Star whispered harshly.

"Well, thanks for being honest," Jay said sarcastically. But the sound of locks clicking on the other side of the door made everyone freeze.

When the door swung open, Zane didn't know who the man was…when he should have.

The man the opened the door was wearing a lab coat and boots. He had bright grey hair, a very wrinkly face with glasses…and Zane thought he had very familiar green eyes.

When the man finally looked at Zane, he gasped.

"Zane?" he asked. Everyone looked at the Nindroid.

"Um, have we met?" asked Zane as he reluctantly stepped forward. But suddenly the old scientist grabbed Zane in a hug, but Zane didn't know what to do.

"Son—it's so good to see you," Dr. Julian said with a smile and while on the verge of tears.

Zane's eyes went wide and he gasped.

Another moan deep within the ocean suddenly interrupted the moment, making Dr. Julian stop hugging Zane and he looked worried.

"Oh no, Levi's back. Quick, get in! I'll explain later!" Dr. Julian shouted. No one wasted time in hurrying inside the building. Dr. Julian hurried to barricade the door by blocking it with planks of wood and other locks. And then he followed everyone up the spiraling staircase.

Once secure upstairs, Dr. Julian seemed relieved.

"W-what do you say we sit down and talk?" asked Dr. J. But the whole room was just full of some blueprints and a stove and refrigerator, and there were no chairs or a table.

"Sit where?" asked Nya.

Dr. J. didn't reply as he went and pushed a button on the wall, and suddenly a panel opened on the floor, and rising up was a table and just enough chairs.

"Why, here, of course!" Dr. J. said happily.

Everyone got comfortable while Dr. J. grabbed out a small remote from his pocket.

"Tea, anyone?" he asked and pressed the button on the remote.

Coming from a little cabinet was a cute little robot with cups pile up in his little arms. The Wall-E-ish robot placed a cup in front of everyone as Dr. J. took a seat and only smiled at his little invention. The robot came out again, but this time with a tea pot full of hot tea. It went around the table, pouring appropriate amounts of tea into everyone's cups, and then it set the tea pot on the table and went back into hiding.

"Dr. Jul-I mean—Father—what happened?" Zane was first to ask. Dr. J. sighed sadly and looked down.

"I feel ashamed about my past, but I feel like you should know. When I flipped your memory switch, you were too busy rebooting to notice Samukai, King of the Skullkin Army, pay me a 'visit', and give me a special elixir. It was powerful enough to resurrect me, and in return, he wanted me to build war machines and weapons. Of course, at first I refused even though he saved my life. And when I said no, he threw me in here; locked me up until I would do his biddings—they said if I did, I'd see my son again—and here we are again, both still alive," Dr. J. explained sadly.

The story made everyone, even Star feel ashamed.

"Father, I may not have been around for the past few years to be with you, but I still love you, and you're still like an actual parent to me. Out of all people we shipwreck upon, I'm glad it's you. Our ship is damaged, and we need some help to get it fixed so we can save Ninjago," said Zane.

"Save Ninjago?" asked Dr. Julian.

"Yes, I, along with most of my friends here, are elemental master, but we call ourselves ninjas. Ninjago is in grave danger again, and we could use all the help we can get," Zane said firmly. And then he got up and walked over to a window, and Dr. Julian followed. They looked out a winder that over looked Destiny's Bounty.

"The rocket boosters are a bit damaged," Nya sighed.

"Your ship has rocket boosters?! A flying ship?! And I thought I was smart. Look, if you all do as I say, we should have her air-born again in a matter of hours," Dr. Julian said happily.

Dr. J. continued to smile down and study the ship, when he noticed a giant, reptilian clawed hand, covered in dark blue scales and practically bigger than Destiny's Bounty, rose from the ocean and grabbed the building. Even though the building didn't break, it did sway and shake violently.

"You were saying something about 'Levi'?!" Star exclaimed angrily.

"Everyone hide, quickly!" Dr. Julian whispered loudly. Everyone rushed and managed to find a hiding spot while Dr. Julian sat casually at the table.

Outside a window was part of what looked like the huge, yellow dragon eye of the beast. The eye looked around and then landed on Dr. Julian, and then it noticed the many empty cups on the table and the best growled.

Dr. Julian quickly found his mistake and flipped the cups over and began to clap on off beat tune while also tapping the bottom of the cups.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, hey, Levi! Just trying to keep my old and kooky self occupied since I'm, you know, old and kooky," Dr. J. said sheepishly. Levi didn't stay for much longer as his eye disappeared. Dr. J. quickly got up to go look out the window to find that the long and thin tail end of Levi dive back into the water.

"It's ok now, you can all come out!" Dr. J. called, and eventually everyone came out of hiding and either looked scared or confused.

"That—was the Leviathan Samukai chained here to make sure I don't escape. I call him Levi for short. With Levi scouting every few times, we'll have to be careful," Dr. Julian explained.

* * *

**Levi will show up in the next chapter, I promise. And there was a slight little hint of the Washington Monument being mentioned, and it was kind of rude, so I'm just saying I show no disrespect to the only monument in Washington D.C. Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	17. Chapter 17 Freedom and love

**HIIIIII! It's me, TRikiD, and I'm still alive! Sorry to have kept you all waiting for this next chapter. Oh, and before I forget, I forgot to tell you that when I was describing Star, she has long, dirty blonde hair. Just thought I'd get that out of the way. In this chapter, Levi is coming back, so be prepared. **

* * *

Chapter 17 – Freedom and love

It late that night; the full, bright moon was out, along with the stars, and they shined and reflected beautifully over the ocean.

Dr. Julian, along with the help of the elders, the four ninja and Nya, were repairing Destiny's Bounty…but Lloyd and Kate were no where to be found helping or on the ship.

Kate was looking down on everyone and the ship from one of the towers few, small windows, and she didn't notice the green ninja approaching her quietly. Eventually Lloyd just rested a hand on Kate's shoulder and stared with her, but Kate didn't flinch or look at Lloyd.

"I'm just waiting for any predictions of Levi about to come and wreck everything—I'm fine," Kate said softly. Lloyd barely smiled.

"Well, you are Kate—I thought you might be alright," Lloyd began softly, but then he looked down and sighed, "Kate, you know I love you and vice versa. I was talking to Misa—I mean Mom—and she wanted me to make one of her longed dreams come true," Lloyd continued as he secretly grabbed out his mother's wedding ring, and Kate looked at him with confusion.

"What are you saying?" Kate asked with a cocked eyebrow. Lloyd got down on one knee and held up the ring.

"Kate Chen, I want you to promise me that when this is over—you'll be by my side for the rest of our lives," Lloyd said softly with a lustful look in his eyes. Kate was at a daze as she held both her hands to her mouth ad began to sob, but tears of joy only rolled down her face as she smiled greatly.

Kate managed to keep calm as she got down on both knees to get eye level to Lloyd, and she suddenly kissed his check and then hugged him, and Lloyd returned the hug.

"Yes—Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I will be your wife," Kate said as he voice broke and Lloyd slipped the ring onto her finger. But they failed to watch for Levi, so to ruin the moment, another one of Levi's deep moans from the ocean was sounded.

"We gotta go," Lloyd said firmly, and he and Kate made a beeline for the stairs.

* * *

**A few minutes ago on Destiny's Bounty…**

While Kate and Lloyd were talking, everyone was still busy repairing the ship.

Star had just finished repairing one of the rocket boosters when Jay came up and smiled at her work.

"Nice," Jay complemented.

"Don't ever say that again. You're an insult to the Jay on Deep Space 69," Star said harshly and walked back onto the deck, leaving Jay to feel bad about himself.

"She's right," Jay sighed sadly. Then another one of Levi's moans came from the ocean, alerting everyone on the ship.

"Oh no, this is terrible! How fast can we take off?!" Dr. Julian asked Nya with worry.

"Probably just fast enough," Nya replied.

"Well, go and get her air-born! Levi's coming and we'll be sitting ducks if we don't move!" Dr. Julian exclaimed and Nya ran into the ship's cabin to get to the computer room.

"Wait, where is Kate and Lloyd?" Zane asked. Everyone looked around but the two weren't to be found. That is, until they were seen sprinting out of the tower and onto the ship.

"Levi's coming!" Lloyd said while catching his breath.

"And I don't need a vision to see that!" Kate added.

Just like earlier, one of Levi's massive, blue scaled, clawed hands emerged from the water, along with another, and he began to pull himself out of the water. At the same time, the rocket boosters on Destiny's Bounty were firing up and the ship began to get lift off, and fortunately it got into the air rather quickly. But the ship wasn't quick or high enough before Levi pulled his entire front half out of the ocean and onto the land of the tower.

Levi was like a giant, blue, wingless dragon. Massive jaws, killer claws, and raging, yellow eyes that were all aimed at the ship. Levi eventually pulled the lower half of his body, that had a very long, serpent-like tail, and he supported himself on his strong back legs as his front claws reached for the ship.

The ship was brought to a halt when Levi grabbed the ship, causing everyone to fall over, but quickly get back up and grab onto something.

Zane was first to get up and he looked over the railing to look Levi directly in the eye, and he noticed something: Levi wasn't really trying to hurt them, he was just slowly pulling them back down.

_Why isn't he hurting us?_ Zane thought. But then Zane noticed something else about Levi. Clasped tight around Levi's muscular neck was a large metal ring, kind of like a shackle, and attached to that shackle and leading down into the water was a chain.

"The leviathan that Samukai _chained_," Zane said to himself with realization, and then turned towards everyone else, "He doesn't want to hurt us! He just doesn't want to be left alone!" Zane exclaimed to everyone, making their eyes pop wide.

"Zane, what are you doing?" Dr. J. asked with worry as he noticed Zane face the ocean and get onto the railing.

Zane didn't reply as he spread his arms and just fell. He fell passed Levi and into the water. Being a robot and not a living thing gave Zane a longer amount of time to go with oxygen while underwater…actually, it gave him as much time since he never needed oxygen.

Zane swam down, farther and farther as it grew darker, but not dark enough for Zane to notice the giant boulder buried deep within the sea floor, and clasped to it was the chain immobilizing Levi. Zane then noticed a couple of Star Teeth just chilling on the rock.

Perfect!

Zane swam deeper and grabbed the Star Teeth and placed them onto the chain, and then he quickly swam up. Zane had to hurry before his stairway back up to the ship realized he was free.

Meanwhile, above the surface, Levi had been watching Zane the whole time, but he still grasped the ship with his claws. Suddenly Zane appeared on top of Levi's head, and he hopped off and onto the deck.

Levi was still waiting for it when…SNAP!

The Star Teeth Zane placed on the chain had finally eaten through the chain, meaning Levi was now free, again.

Levi wasted no time in letting go of the ship and diving back into the water; swimming off until his shadow was no longer visible.

Zane smiled as he watched the leviathan swim off, and soon everyone else joined him.

"You're welcome," Zane said softly.

"Zane," Dr. Julian said and Zane looked at him, seeing that his creator was smiling greatly, "how did you…?" Dr. Julian continued but trailed off.

"Star Teeth have been able to sink many ships by eating away at their walls, which means they could also eat through metal. I put the Star Teeth on the chain imprisoning Levi and, well—they helped set him free. That's all Levi wanted: freedom. Even a monster like him deserves the pursuit of happiness," Zane explained, making everyone smile.

"Aw, shut up you cold, out-dated, bucket of bolts. You're actually makin' me feel bad," Star said while giving him a rather hard friendly punch on the arm, but she was smiling, and Zane couldn't feel a thing being made of metal.

"Zane, you are wise beyond you're years and you have a huge—uh, artificial—heart," Wu said softly.

"But this little mishap with Levi was a minor bump in the road. We still have to get to the Dark Island, remember?" Kai pointed out.

* * *

On the Dark Island where the Overlord and Garmadon were dwelling, the two were waiting on the beach, looking out into the water that was reflecting the dark purple and blue night sky.

"Ugh! Where is you're army?!" Garmadon grunted angrily.

"Be patient!" the Overlord snapped, "I built them and commanded them in battle—do not lose faith in them," he continued in a softer voice.

"And why should I?" asked Garmadon.

"Because they're already here," the Overlord replied. To prove his answer, splashing sounds came from the shore, and rising from it came the Stone Army, and leading them was a Stone Warrior that was lightly bigger, he was most likely the general.

Garmadon examined them with wide eyes as the general walked up to the Overlord. The general began to speak in a very deep, muscular, but also foreign language.

"Lord Garmadon, this is General Kozu. And don't worry, he speaks English as well," the Overlord said calmly, and General Kozu turned and glared at Garmadon, but then he bowed.

"Lord Garmadon, like we have faithfully and honorably served the Overlord and will continue to, we will do your biddings as well," General Kozu said as he stood back up strait and stared at Garmadon with his glowing, red eyes and he grabbed out a large butterfly sword.

The rest of the greatly numbered Stone Army stomped out of the water and gathered onto the beach, around their two masters. Garmadon grinned evilly.

"I can already tell you will be much better than the Serpentine," said Garmadon.

* * *

**And so now, the Stone Army has reached its destination. The show 'Deep Space 69' is a sex comedy show that was made by Mondo Media, in case you guys didn't know, and it's cool if you've heard of Mondo Media and/or 'Deep Space 69'. And one more thing, at the end of this story or maybe for the rest of the chapters, I'll be having a _special_ _guest _here with me for some commentary and to help give the readers some pointers. No, no, he isn't a real life person, he's actually a character from Ninjago. Try to guess who he is by leaving a review. Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye! **


	18. Chapter 18 - Beaches and blood

**18! The number in which you are old enough to drink and do many other things! Sorry for not updating in a while. Is anyone else excited about the premier of the new season of Ninjago that's premiering soon? I watched the trailer on Facebook and the first episode of the new season on YouTube. After I watched the episode, I wrote a short fanfic called Shattered for it, so read it when you can. **

* * *

Chapter 18 – Beaches and blood

Destiny's Bounty was quiet as it gently floated across the cold, early morning sky. The silence was caused by everyone being asleep, but the cruise-like sleep was not to last much longer.

Inside the ninjas' room, the gentle swaying of the boat helped the ninja sleep, but suddenly the rocking was interrupted when the boat jerked and stopped moving. The sudden impact caused not only the boat to stop rocking, but also caused Jay to fall out of his top bunk bed. Jay landed on his head, obviously waking him up. Jay rubbed his head as he groaned and blinked open his heavy, sleepy eyes.

Suddenly, hanging from the side of Jay's bed, a pair of nun chucks fell down and hit Jay right where the sun don't shine. Jay groaned and his face scrunched up in pain.

"I regret using a weapon as a comfort object," Jay said in a strained voice, "plus, this is a lot more painful than what it looks like in the movies," Jay continued.

"Hey, you colorful dinguses, I hate waking up early just as much as the next guy—but we've spotted land!" Star shouted as she suddenly walked in and woke up the five men.

Star was right. Everyone had woken up and had gotten dressed to all get out onto the main deck to find that from their high view on the flying Destiny's Bounty that they've found and island…a dark one.

"I think we've found the Dark Island," Zane said softly.

"Which means we're only getting closer and closer to—the Over Lord," Lloyd pointed out.

"Hold on! Wait here a moment; I have an idea," Zane said and ran into the cabin, leaving everyone on the deck.

"So—how's the head, Blue Jay?" Star asked, breaking the silence.

"Which one?" Jay asked sarcastically.

"Here!" everyone heard Zane's voice, and turned to see hi with the falcon perched on his arm, "my little friend can scout the island for us and record everything he sees," Zane explained as he walked to the edge, but then he looked his little, feathered friend in the eye, "be safe, friend," Zane said softly with a smile and finally jerked his arm for the falcon the fly off. It wasn't long before the robot bird disappeared in the distance.

"Until he gets back with information, I think we should land on the beach and see what we can find ourselves," Misako pointed out.

"Misako's right. But when we land, we must be silent and careful—it's most likely that the Over Lord's Stone Army is already on the island," said Wu, "and we should also catch up on some training. The defeat of the Devourer did not mean you could hang up your weapons and never pick them up again. We will train both physically and mentally," Wu explained firmly.

"Ugh, I hate training," Star grumbled.

* * *

Now, sure the island was called the 'Dark Island' for a reason, but there were some really peaceful and clean beaches around its edges. On one of the beaches, Nya carefully landed Destiny's Bounty on the bright sand. Once the ship was steady in the sand, everyone curiously walked off the boat to look around. The beach was like any other beach; it was a bit breezy, waves gently crashing to the shore and there were even a few seagulls squawking and flying overhead.

"Well, this a real "Little Mermaid" moment," Jay complimented.

"Guys, we got tracks!" Cole shouted. He was first to adventure further than anyone else, and he found something a few yards away. Once everyone was gathered around Cole, they found that he discovered a whole army's worth of big, wide boot prints. Everyone looked up to find that the tracks led into the dark jungle, and its as if some massive object had cleared a huge path through the trees. But they knew it wasn't one big thing; they knew there was probably more than one person.

"You weren't kidding, Sensei. The Stone Army really is already here," Nya pointed out with worry.

* * *

And Nya was right. Way deep within the heart of the jungle on the island was a clearing in which, the little ball of gas that was the Over Lord, Garmadon and the Stone Army had dwelled on the island…for now.

Up ahead was a big circular wall, blacking the villains' latest project. All of the stone Warriors were either keeping watch around the huge, wooden perimeter fences, they were behind the circular building, working on the project, or they were pulling many wheel barrels full of some weird substance that looked like a giant, dark purple gak blob, and they were transporting pounds of it to the weapon.

"What is that odd, blob-like objects your warriors are wheeling around?" Garmadon asked the Over Lord as he glared at a Stone Warrior that was wheeling some of the dark purple substance.

"Dark Matter. You could call it will be the stuff that 'fuels' the weapon my warriors are building for you. They say that if you look deep into it long enough, you can see the universe," the Over Lord replied.

"Who's 'they'?" asked Garmadon.

"Me. I'm the one that created it. It's made from my own blood," the Over Lord hissed.

"I didn't know you could bleed," Garmadon said under his breath.

* * *

**Has it occurred to you, Nya, that Sensei Wu isn't often wrong? And thanks to anyone who gets Jay's 'head' joke. Also, Applejack ninja lover, thank you again for reading my stories. Everyone, give it up for Applejack ninja lover!**

***CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* **

**Oh, and how could I forget: I'm welcoming our Serpentine mystery guest that will be sitting along side me throughout the rest of this story. Say hello, Mystery Guest. **

**MG: Oh, how I desssspisssse you all. Just because I'm sitting here, doesn't mean I like you, or TRikiD'sssss stories. But, I don't have I say over it; she makes me sit here for the commentary. And right now, my compliment it that even though I hate the ninja, this series has actually made the ninja and their adventures actually ssssseem good. **

**There you have it, readers! Our mystery reader thinks my series is good. Leave a review if you really, really, REALLY want me to tell you who my guest is at the end of this story, AND if you want me to either keep the same guest or get a new one for each new story. Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	19. Chapter 19 - They're back

**Here we now have chapter 19 by me, TRikiD! Before I forget, I will say this, in case you didn't notice, the 'Jay's-head-joke' last chapter was not by Applejack ninja lover, it was by me. I thought I'd just clarify that. But before we read on; Mystery Guest, do you have anything to say? **

**MG: Do I have anything to say? Yessss, I do, in fact. I still don't like being here, BUT this series is just too good to even go without MY commentary. Not that I'm bragging. I hope you readerssss know that TRikiD is typing all of this, ssso I'm actually being forced to say this stuff. And a little hint for those of you who REALLY want to figure out who I am: think back to the first story, Legends of Ninjago: Rise of Evil, and ask yourself which Serpentine from that story doesn't hold out the 's' as long, like the other Serpentine? **

**I think our guest has said too much. If you think you know who it is, then don't say it because there's a good chance I'll either reveal who it is at the end of this story, or at the beginning of the third sequel. **

* * *

Chapter 19 – They're back

Mostly everyone sat on the sand to watch as Wu tried to teach Lloyd and Kate how to wield the four elements that afternoon.

"Let's try manipulating fire, hmm? Now, to truly grasp and willingly control fire, you must relive your greatest moments when you felt your greatest feelings. You see, fire, like the other elements, can be wielded differently based on different emotions, but for now—think happy thoughts," Wu explained.

Lloyd concentrated hard for a moment, but then his eyes went wide. Suddenly Lloyd got a big goofy grin, and his eyes became droopy.

"Ooh, that's tempting," Lloyd cooed, and just like Wu said, a small orange flame ignited in the palm of Lloyd's hand, making him impressed as he ignited another flame in his other and began to wave them around in the air like a child.

Kate was looking at her childish fiancé, and it made her chuckle. But then Kate also focused on creating a flame in her hand. Suddenly, like all the other unexpected times, Kate's eyes sparkled and she went through another foreseeing flash.

"He's gone…do you here me?! He's gone!" the words of a deep muscular voice echoed in Kate's head. She clearly saw something awful because she shrieked and threw the flame she hadn't noticed she created, and threw the small flame towards some nearby trees. And when the small flame landed on the trees, it spread out and caused bigger flames to engulf the trees.

"Put the fire out, now! The smoke could give us away!" Wu exclaimed.

Being the master of ice, Zane tried to act first. He cupped his hands together, but since he wasn't really linked to his ice powers, the only thing that shot out of his hands was a few small shards of ice, in which weren't near enough to put out the flames.

But suddenly, another, larger shot of ice rained down and struck the flames, and it sprinkled all over the fire, finally silencing the flames. Everyone wondered who did it; it wasn't Zane, or Kate and it certainly wasn't Lloyd; then everyone got the slightest idea to look up.

There, flying in the sky while flapping his big, white, icy wings was Shard. Zane's ice dragon. But he wasn't alone. Flying by his side was Flame, Wisp, and Titan.

"Wait, where's Rocky?" Cole suddenly asked. But his question was soon answered when Rocky was seen swimming in the ocean waters and walked onto the shore, "Rocky!" Cole exclaimed happily and ran up to Rocky, and Rocky walked towards Cole. They soon collided and Cole gave Rocky's muzzle a big hug as Rocky growled softly. The other dragons landed and they reunited with their riders. Even Misako, Wu and Dr. Julian went to welcome the dragons.

"Flame, old girl, I've missed you," Kai said, and Flame huffed with happiness.

Lloyd and Kate greeted Titan, but he didn't seem as happy as the other dragons, and Kate knew why.

"I miss Hope, too. But she'll always be in our hearts, bud," Kate said softly. Titan gently pressed his muzzle to Kate and closed his eyes as she gently caressed him. Lloyd soon joined in on the hug.

No one noticed that the only one not joining in on this reunion was Star…no one except for the one person she favors.

"You want to pet her?" Kai asked, making Star look up in surprise. Star looked around and behind her.

"Me?" Star asked, and Kai chuckled with a nod. Star reluctantly walked up to Flame and she was about to pet Flame's nose when Flame gently pressed her nose against Star's hand, and purred.

"Maybe later, I'll let you ride her," Kai said softly. Star looked at Kai with a big smile.

"I'd like that," she simply said.

* * *

A few hours passed and it was night time on the Dark island, and the Stone Warriors at the Over Lord and Garmadon's little camp site continued to work. At the edge of the site, was a tent, a big tent that was most likely meant for Garmadon and the Over Lord.

"Garmadon, I'm afraid I sense an unwanted presence on my island," said the Over Lord.

"Why? Who is it?" Garmadon asked.

"You see, I'm not sure exactly who it is—but I sense goodness in their hearts. They are hear to stop us. And I think you know who they are, as well," the Over Lord replied darkly, as Garmadon didn't look amused.

"I do. It must be my pathetic little brother and his students, the ninja—and Misako, too," Garmadon grunted, but he stated the last part sadly.

"If your soul is even close to being as dark as mine, you wouldn't care if the ones we were fighting were family. You will do what it takes to win because if you don't—I will," the Over Lord hissed, and eventually floated out of the tent.

"Family…right," Garmadon sighed.

* * *

**I just love little How to Train your Dragon moments like this, don't you guys? Another thanks to anyone who loves and/or has seen anything How to Train your Dragon related. **

**MG: What's 'How to Train your Dragon'****? **

***Facepalm***


	20. Chapter 20 - Planning

**20/20/20/20 mode! I love Markiplier references. Anyway, here's the next chapter and its actually just a tad longer. I'm very excited for a lot of Ninjago related things. One: the new season premiere of Ninjago is on Monday. Two: I'm almost at the end of this story. And three: after this story, I get to begin writing the next one. **

**MG: Yesss, the story in which I come in. (Hint. Hint.) **

* * *

Chapter 20 – Planning

Out over the peaceful Dark Island in the cool morning, the falcon was soaring gracefully and effortlessly. But the peace was not to last. The robot bird stopped in mid-air when he spotted a tall dark figure down on the ground. Suddenly the figure threw what looked like a sharp, metal boomerang-like object, and it was flying right towards the falcon. The bird remained hovering in one spot, and it was too late to fly away. Once the boomerang struck the falcon in the torso, there was a loud CLANK as sparks flew out of it. And then it began to plummet to its death.

* * *

Zane suddenly woke with a fright to realize that it was morning, and that he was in his room, that he shared with his teammates, alone. Zane didn't want to believe his nightmare, so he leaped out of bed and rushed to the main computer room, where everyone else was chatting.

"Oh, hey Zane. good to see that-," Jay began as he and everyone looked at Zane, but Zane looked really scared, and he interrupted Jay.

"Now is definitely not the time to say good morning, Jay!" Zane said with worry as he ran to the computer and rushed to grab a USB cord.

"Zane, what are you doing?" Cole questioned, but Zane didn't reply as he opened his chest panel and plugged the chord into himself.

"Computer, play back the recordings my falcon sent me," Zane demanded.

"Playing recordings," the computer replied back in its feminine, mechanical voice.

Everyone watched in wonder as the computer's screen came on and everything was fuzzy, but then an image began to appear. An image of the island as the falcon flew over head. There were a few short videos of it flying over the ocean and arriving at the beaches the other day, and another video of it flying around the shores, and its third video was of what Zane predicted. It flew deeper into the jungle, until a Stone Warrior appeared on the ground, and it through a metal boomerang and it stuck the falcon. Once it hit, the screen went fuzzy again.

"End of playback," the computer stated. Everyone was sad, but not as sad as Zane as he hung his head and slowly unplugged the USB chord and closed his chest panel. Nya was first to stand up and put a reassuring hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Zane, we know how bad it looks, and we're bummed too. Look, I'm sure that if we get the falcon back, Dr. Julian can fix it," Nya said softly. And then Zane finally turned to look at her and everyone else.

"Are you all really willing to go and possibly get caught by the Stone Army—just to help me get my family back?" Zane asked.

"Yeah," mostly everyone replied in unison.

"Don't think we have a choice," Kai said in the midst of everyone's dialogue. That made Zane smile. Then Dr. Julian stood up and smiled at Zane.

"Son, I promise that when you bring that falcon back—I will fix your brother," Dr. Julian said firmly, "but while you are on your journey…" Dr. J said as he reached into one of his lab coat pockets and grabbed out a large, golden medallion that had three aligned holes and dragon-like designs on it, "…maybe use this to help find something else important," Dr. J said with a grin as he held the medallion out to Zane, in which Zane took and examined.

"What will it help find?" Lloyd suddenly asked.

"That, Young Destined One, is still yet to be figured out. all you have to do is use the holes to align three of the same thing," Dr. Julian explained.

"Like what? Three sticks? Rocks? Trees?" asked Cole.

"More like something out of the ordinary," Dr. J replied with a grin.

"He's right. That medallion is the key to Lloyd becoming the Golden Master. Resting on this island is a mountain, and atop that mountain is where Lloyd will find his weapon, like how you four have found your Golden Weapons—the Temple of Light. To find it, you must match three lights that shine down from the temple," Misako explained.

"Alright, we'll just grab our dragons and-," Kai began and stood up until Wu put his staff on Kai's chest.

"No. you have a better chance of getting caught on the dragon then by traveling on foot. If you go now, you should make it back before dark," Wu said firmly.

"Get to the camp, retrieve the falcon and find the temple on the mountain," Kate said flatly.

"And come back alive," Misako added.

"I think we can do that," Star said.

"Hold on. 'We'?" asked Cole.

"Yeah, I'm going with you. But you know who can't?" Star asked, and then looked over at Lloyd.

"What? No! I'm going too!" Lloyd said quickly.

"No, son. It is best if you stay here. Because if you were to get caught, or injured, or worse—then Ninjago would have no hope. We can't risk losing you. You're time to fight the dark one will eventually come, just not now," Misako said softly yet firmly as she looked her son in his disappointed eyes.

"Ok," Lloyd sighed.

"You know what? I-I'll stay too. It's probably best to travel in smaller numbers," Kate said as she went up to stand next to her fiancé.

"Well, alright then. We ready boys—uh, and Star?" Kai asked firmly but with a grin.

* * *

Back at Garmadon and the Over Lord's camp site, the falcon was placed on a table in a separate tent. There was a big hole in the falcon's feathers, revealing its gears inside.

"I assume you know who's this is," the Over Lord hissed matter-of-factly.

"I do. Its one of the ninja's the nindroid. And I also assume that he and his teammates will be coming to pick it up soon. I think we should be ready to welcome them," Garmadon said darkly with an evil smile.

"I like the way you think, sometimes," said the Over Lord.

* * *

**Alright, it is up to the ninja and Star, the said newest teammate, to get the falcon and find the temple, like Kate said. **

**Mg: Quessstion: Darkrainbow's OC, Star. When will she get a big moment for herself? **

**Good question, Mystery Guest. In the next one or two chapters, Star will get some action, and at the same time, so will Nya(It's just the part in the series where Nya is captured by the Over Lord and turns evil).**


	21. Chapter 21 - Star's decision

**We are now officially at the 21 shots! Alright, now this is the chapter where Star gets her big moment. If you want to call it big. Everyone's different, I won't judge. **

**MG: Anyone know who I am yet? Tick tock. This sssstory is almost over. **

* * *

Chapter 21 – Star's decision

SLASH!

Kai cut a huge leaf out of his way with an ordinary katana as the rest of the ninja, Nya and Star followed him through the jungle.

"I want you all to know that when we find this camp, I am going in to retrieve the falcon. He is my brother, and it's my fault he is here," Zane whispered.

"Shh! You hear that?" Kai interrupted, as he heard the faintest sound of multiple deep voices speaking in a foreign language.

"Stone Warriors," Jay whispered.

"And they're straight ahead, so let's go," Kai whispered back and they all rushed through the jungle until they saw a fence, the fence that surrounded the camp site, and then they spotted a huge boulder and climbed it. Once they got to the top of the boulder, they saw the huge camp site, and the multiple and big Stone Warriors.

"There's so many," Nya said.

"And if the Over Lord were to win the battle, he'll only make more warriors," Cole said with realization.

"Hey, where'd Zane go?" Jay suddenly asked. They looked round to find that he wasn't on the boulder.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember Zane climbing up here with us," Cole pointed out.

"That's because he's down there," Star said as she looked down at the camp, and when the other boys looked, they saw Zane, with his white ninja mask over his face, as he managed to get to the tent where his falcon rested. Because the Stone Warriors were working or just not patrolling the spot where Zane was, Zane wasn't seen…yet.

"Oh no," Kai said as he spotted a patrol walking Zane's way, "that metal skeleton better hurry it up!" Kai whispered harshly.

Meanwhile, Zane had just arrived at the small tent, and he looked in horror at his poor falcon that he called his brother. When he picked his falcon up, its eyes looked dead and it remained as stiff as a stick.

But then there was a loud grunt behind Zane. the nindroid turned around to find the patrol standing right there.

"Intruder!" the patrol roared loudly, eventually getting the attention of all the other patrols and they soon surrounded the tent and Zane as he clutched the falcon close.

"Stay away from our nindroid!" Jay's voice rang through the air and then Jay was seen beaming a Stone Warrior in the back of its head with a pair of nun chucks. Not destroying it, but weakening it. Pretty soon the other ninja were seen fighting the other patrols, and Nya was holding some off with a staff.

Star was occupied with two Stone Warriors. But given her special elemental powers she raised her hands and jerked hem, causing the warriors to suddenly be sent flying through the air and crashing down to the ground. The ninja and Nya saw that after they defeated the other warriors.

"How did you do that?" Nya asked with amazement, but she was also panting after fighting.

"I've got two different elements in me. Shadows and gravity. Now, wouldn't you think the Stone Warrior's are made from the Over Lord's shadows—shadows in which I can control, thus controlling the warriors too?" Star asked with a grin.

Suddenly, the biggest Stone Warrior, General Kozu, came up from behind Nya and grabbed her.

"Kai!" Nya screamed in fear.

"Nya, hold on!" Kai shouted, "let go of my sister!" the fire ninja exclaimed angrily through his teeth and slashed at General Kozu's, but it had no affect on him. Kozu laughed.

Kozu reached behind his back and grabbed out his butterfly sword and he slashed at Kai's chest. Kai's red ninja suit let out a big RIP noise and Kai soon fell to the ground.

Star was too full of fear for Kai that it was too late for her to run away when Kozu bonked her on the head with his fist, causing her to fall and go unconscious.

* * *

It was dark and quiet for a while. It was like an empty void. But it wasn't like that for long.

"Short Hair" by Gerry Goldsmith

Star awoke with a splitting headache. Star blinked her eyes open and rubbed her throbbing skull as she sat up. The room was dark, so Star assumed it was nighttime, and there was also the soft sound of rain outside. She looked around to find she was in her bed in the room she shares with Nya, Kate and Misako. Kate and Misako were asleep, but Nya was nowhere to be found.

Then Star remembered when Nya was taken by General Kozu, and Kai was injured, so she quickly got out of bed, only for her head hurt again, and she hobbled into the halls to find Kai.

Star was just outside the ninja's room, when her head was just too much and she had to stop and lean against the doorway. And that's when she saw Kai, asleep in his bed, he was shirtless because he wore blood stained bandages around his torso. Star walked in quietly and stared down at Kai with sorrow and horror. Gentle rumbles of thunder were heard.

"This is my fault…I could've protected you, but…" Star whispered as a tear rolled down her face and she turned to look away. But when she did, she didn't notice Kai meekly opening his eyes as he looked at her.

"Star…" Kai said softly; Star's eyes went wide, but she wasn't sure if she really just heard his voice, "Star…" Kai said again, this time making Star turn around. Star could tell he was trying to say something as his head and mouth shook, but he was too weak. Suddenly Kai gave up and he passed out.

Star's eyes went wide again, but then she scowled and her brown eyes turned blood red. Star then ran out of the room and into the training room. She went over to the cabinet and boxes that held the weapons and she grabbed her daggers after getting a backpack. After she stuffed her daggers in the bag, she then grabbed a scythe and a pair of nun chucks, which were Jay and Cole's type of weapon choice. But then Star remembered she secretly isn't good at wielding a scythe or nun chucks so she sighed and put them down. but then Star grabbed a pair of shurikens. Now shurikens, Star could use, so she stuffed them into the bag too.

Star was about to grab the bag and leave when she looked over at the swords and katana, which were Kai's choice of weapon.

_For the man you are gaining revenge for, fight with his weapon, _Star thought, and grabbed a sword. Once she had everything she headed out of the room. She walked past the ninja's room, but then she stopped. She wanted to take one last look at Kai before her journey, and as she stared sadly at Kai, her blood red eyes turned back to brown.

A while later, Star was finishing praying by the side of Kai's bed. When she finished the prayer, she looked at Kai again, and then she suddenly hugged him, but Kai didn't wake up.

Star left the ship as the wind blew and the rain came down. she took one last glimpse at the ship as lightning flashed and thunder cracked, and then her eyes glowed red again.

* * *

With another flash of lightning, Kate awoke with a gasp. She hurried down the hall and into the ninja's room.

"Star's gone!" Kate said, loud enough to wake the boys.

"What? No, she was just here," Kai moaned.

"Yes she was, but she went to avenge you and retrieve Nya," Kate replied sadly.

"Star, no. It wasn't your fault," Kai said softly, as if Star could hear him.

"Her head injury was very fatal. She shouldn't be out there," Zane pointed out.

"No she shouldn't" Kai grunted as he stood up in pain, "we need to go after her," Kai continued.

No one noticed that Wu was standing out in the hall too with his staff, and he looked sad. Then the sensei tilted his head up slightly.

"Father, until we find Star—please, keep her safe," Wu said softly.

* * *

**Honestly, the music that I pick out for these stories. I suggest listening to the songs while reading. **

** MG: And I like what you did with Star. It's a total Mulan reference, isn't it? **

**Yep(I remembered that I forgot to do this last time).Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Floatin' like a butterfly

**I'm feelin' 22 and so is this chapter! Now, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, but hey, I'm back and updating again! **

**MG: And I hate to admit it, but I quite like the title...oh, and I jussst can't wait until the next story, where I come in! **

**One more message before we begin reading. I don't know who's been watching the all new Ninjago episodes, but if you have, then that's awesome, and if you want, leave a review to tell me and my mystery guest what you think about the new season. **

* * *

Chapter 22 – Floatin' like a butterfly, stingin' like light

Nya had on odd feeling in her scarred arm as she began to wake up. But then her eyes flashed open in fear when she realized she was upside down, and she was trapped in some giant cylindrical glob. She tried to looked through the clouded purple substance when suddenly Garmadon's evil face, along side with the Over Lord, appeared. Nya shrieked, and the glob wasn't sound proof so Garmadon was about to cover his ears.

"That chrysalis isn't quite sound proof," said the Over Lord, he and Garmadon stared at the chrysalis-like object that hung upside down from a tree and held Nya captive.

"Oh, dear, sweet Nya, it's been so long. Tell me, how have you been?" Garmadon asked darkly.

"Better than you," Nya spat. Then the weird feeling in her arm turned to pain. She tried to put her hand on her old x-shaped wound, but the glob only grabbed her hand and restrained it, and the rest of her body.

"What is this?" Nya asked with fear.

"You, Child, are in a chrysalis, but it's no ordinary, butterfly's chrysalis, oh no. This chrysalis is made out of my special ingredient: Dark Matter. Now, you're going to cook in there for a while, as the darkness seeps into you through your scar, it'll make the process faster and easier. And once you come out, you'll be renewed as a little, dark butterfly," the Over Lord explained and then chuckled evilly, and Garmadon joined him.

* * *

Star still had her backpack of weapons as she waited at the boulder outside the fence, awaiting a chance for the warrior guarding Nya, in her chrysalis as she slept, to fall asleep or slip up so she could save Nya.

"C'mon, you stony bastards," Star grunted, and then she lost her patients and balled her hand into a fist, which caused the guard to slowly fall asleep and collapse to the ground. No other warriors, Garmadon or the Over Lord was seen coming to his aid. As Star continued to hold her fist tight, she didn't notice the two dark figures quietly approaching her from behind.

Suddenly and hand gagged Star's mouth and someone in white dragged Star off the boulder with him. Star thrashed and mumbled.

"Star, relax, young one. It's only me!" Wu whispered and Star stopped thrashing, so Wu let go of her.

"Wu? What are you doing?" asked Star.

"Kate saw a vision of you leaving so you could avenge Kai and rescue Nya. Star, you have the right mind, but revenge is one of the easiest ways to get yourself killed. But the good news is Kai insisted on sending out a search party for you. He's out looking for you right now, and don't worry about the ship, Misako and Dr. Julian are keeping watch," Wu explained.

"I just—I just thought it was my fault. I wanted to save Kai and Nya, but I just froze. Though, I guess I was lucky Jay, Cole and Zane were there to get us out of there alive," Star sighed.

"Indeed. And don't fret, Kai does forgive you, but he doesn't have to because none of this was your fault. Now, can we please go back?" Wu asked and then chuckled.

"But what about Nya?" Star asked.

"Did you see her?" Wu questioned.

"Yeah, she was hanging upside down in this weird, dark purple, chrysalis thing," Star replied, but as she did Wu's face turned to horror.

"Oh no. Hurry, we need to get back before she hatches," Wu said firmly and ran off, with Star following him in confusion. But then something fell out of her bag. When she stopped to pick it up, Wu stopped and went back for her.

"The medallion?" asked Wu as Star picked up the golden medallion Dr. Julian gave to Zane.

"Y-yeah, I might have stolen this so that I could find the key for everyone, too…I just felt really guilty, ok?" Star said quickly. But then she looked over at the horizon where there was a mountain range. The sun seemed to create an interesting image for Star. Then Star got the idea to raise the medallion and align the three mountain's three tops with the holes of the medallion. And wouldn't you know it, the sun's rays just barely touched the mountain tops, and just like Dr. Julian and Misako said, three lights aligned with the holes.

"The Temple of Light; I found it," Star said with amazement and even smiled.

* * *

Back at the beach where Destiny's Bounty still remained hidden, the dragons and their riders were all chilling on the beach's sand.

"Man, I wish Sensei would let us take more breaks like this," Jay sighed happily.

"Yeah, well, we're just lucky that Misako and Dr. J won't tell Sensei Wu about this," Cole added.

"BL-AHEM!" Wu suddenly cleared his throat very loudly, thus scaring everyone, and they looked to find him glaring down at him, and then Star got mad.

"Gee, thanks for the search party guys," Star said sarcastically, "but I forgive you, Kai," Star quickly added.

"Ok? It's good to see you're alright, Star. But did you find Nya?" Kai asked as he stood up, but then he grunted his bandages, and Star rushed to his aid.

"Kai, are you ok?" Star asked with worry.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch—a very big, deep scratch. It just hurt so much at first that I passed out. I'm fine," Kai replied.

"I'm glad you're ok," Star said and hugged Kai, but that caused him pain and so he grunted, then Star quickly let go, "Sorry. But I have good news, everyone. The medallion helped me find the Temple of Light; I know where it is. It's on top of the highest mountain," Star said with a smile.

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Kai.

"To my knowledge, we're on the exact opposite side of the island compared to where the mountain is located. It should merely take us half a day to get there by foot without stopping," Zane replied.

"Then we WILL get there by the time the day is half over. We don't know how close this battle is, but we…" Lloyd began firmly, but then he paused and hugged Kate, "…are each other's family. And we'll always do what it takes to protect our kin," Lloyd continued. Kate was the first to smile, but soon enough, everyone else smiled too.

"That's wise of you to say, Sunshine. But one more thing: you two don't have to hide the fact that you're engaged. You really didn't think we'd notice the ring?" Star said with a grin.

"Which makes it more important that we're prepared for this battle. When this battle is done, and the Over Lord is defeated, you two will have the rest of your lives together—you'll have something unlike what Garmadon and I had. So everyone get ready for a long walk," Misako added.

* * *

**Ah, like mother, like son. **

**MG: And it's not a real surprissse that they found out about Lloyd and Kate's engagement. I mean, they all live together! See, this is why I wasn't a good guy when I first appeared in this seriesss. **

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye! **


	23. Chapter 23 - To the temple!

**Alright, we have chapter 23! It's just this chapter, and one more(or maybe two more)chapters, and then this story is done. I just can't wait 'till I can start writing the story for the third season of the Ninjago series. **

**MG: You think you're excited? It's already painful enough for me to ssssit through this with you...and it's like I said: I'll be starring in the next story. And one more thing: TRikiD will be revealing who I am soon!**

* * *

Chapter 23 – To the temple!

Everyone was preparing for the walk across the island on the beach…that is, everyone except the brilliant old man that built Zane.

"Dr. Julian?" Kate asked as she walked up to Dr. Julian, who was working on repairing the falcon on a table, "you're not coming?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm not a fighter—and I'm certainly not a lover, either, but the point is, my place isn't out on a battle field. But yours is; don't worry, Child, I'll be ok. I'm sure my son, the ninja and you, too, will pull through," Dr. Julian sighed, but he was still smiling, and he continued to work on the bird until he put in one last circuit and the falcon came to life and stood up as Dr. Julian closed the bird's chest panel, "and this little guy will help pull through, as well," Dr. J said, and then the falcon took to the skies.

"C'mon, hon, we're waiting on you!" Lloyd called to his fiancé, making Kate chuckle.

"Bye, Dr. Julian, we'll be back soon," Kate said, and then ran off.

* * *

"Ah, it feels good to be bad, don't you agree, Over Lord?" Garmadon asked with a smile.

"Yes, quite," the Over Lord hissed, "but I wouldn't just call it bad, I like to call it evil, no mercy, and tyranny. And I don't want anything to stop me from gaining that tyranny—especially not a little worm like YOU!" the Over Lord's voice suddenly raised, and his ball-of-gas form was beginning to expand.

"What?!" Garmadon snapped at being called a worm, but then he got scared when he realized that the little gas ball actually meant business.

"Did you really think I was going to let a mortal like you be my ally?! I have no allies, Garmadon, only minions, slaves—and vessels!" the Over Lord shouted angrily. Then he lunged at Garmadon and suddenly most of his body disappeared as it touched Garmadon.

Garmadon's form began to change. His fingernails grew into sharp claws, his feet grew into large, clawed bipedal legs, he grew a bit in size, and even his already-sharp teeth began to grow bigger and more sharp. Suddenly Garmadon shrieked in pain.

* * *

Garmadon's roars of pain could apparently be heard all throughout the jungle, because even though the ninja, the girls Wu and Misako were at the base of the mountain ridge, they could still hear Garmadon's distant cries.

"Got anything for us, Kate?" Cole suddenly asked.

"That was Garmadon; we're running out of time. This battle is fast approaching," Kate said with worry.

"Any stairs, Zane?" asked Cole.

"Not this time; it's a steep climb for us, now," Zane replied.

Sure, it took a few hours, but better late than never; they made it to the top. But when the looked around, they saw no temple; it was just an empty mountain top.

But then the flacon swooped in and hovered above everyone and stared down at them.

"You think he knows where the temple is?" Kate questioned.

"Why else would he fly up here?" Zane asked with a smile. As if to prove Zane right, the bird flew forward, and everyone was intrigued to fallow him. And right around a rock wall that only took a few minutes to get to, they spotted what they were looking for: the Temple of Light, a huge and ancient looking building.

"Wow, nice work, Star," Jay sighed with amazement.

"Shut up, Douche bag," Star mumbled under her breath while glaring at Jay.

"Yeah, Star, you found it first, out of the rest of us," Kai complimented, making Star suddenly perk up.

"Why, thank you," Star said back.

"No! Thank YOU!" a familiar, feminine voice growled.

"Who said that?!" Misako called out.

"'She' has found us," Wu said softly as everyone followed his gaze that lead to the roof of the temple. And the one and only sister of the fire ninja, Nya, was standing there…but she looked completely different.

Her skin was as pale as ashes, her black hair was all ruffled up and messy, she had long, sharp claws for fingernails, razor sharp teeth, her eyes were now glowing, purple orbs with no irises, and there were holes and gaps in the skin of her cheeks, so every time she opened her mouth, the holes would stretch and become more visible.

"Nya!" Kai screamed at her, but Lloyd stopped him, and Nya only grinned at him.

"There is no Nya, anymore. And soon, there will be no more heroes to save Ninjago!" Nya yelled, and then she reared her head back, opened her mouth wide, and let out a long, loud and high pitched screech that echoed throughout the whole island. Everyone covered their ears and shut their eyes tight because the sound emitting from Monster Nya was terrible.

When Monster Nya finally stopped shrieking and looked back down, she chuckled evilly.

"Hope my 'friends' give you a suitable play-date while I go speak with my new master," Monster Nya said slyly and jumped off the roof and disappeared down the mountain.

"F-friends?" Jay quivered.

"I know you guys sometimes don't like it when I'm right" Zane began as he and the others looked down to find the Stone Warriors, but not the entire fleet, climbing up the mountain towards them, "but she just lead the Stone Warriors straight to us!" Zane shouted with worry over the loud roars and grunts of the Stone Warriors.

Suddenly the fairly large group of warriors reached them, and they bared their weapons and shields. Sure everyone had weapons, but they were either average metal weapons, weak and unpracticed elemental powers, or just Kate's hand gun. Speaking of which, Kate grabbed her one small gun and fired, but since the Stone Warriors were made of STONE…the bullet only ricocheted off of a Stone Warrior and didn't phase him at all, but it did make him grunt in more anger.

"Oops," Kate whimpered.

"The chances of us beating them, do to their rock-hard skin and superior weapons compared to our weapons—we're doomed," Zane flat out-said.

"Ya know, Zane, you're right—we really do hate it when you're always right!" Kai said angrily at the top of his lungs.

The Stone Warriors began to sprint with their weapons bared, but luck was on the good guys' side this time. A giant brown scaled, clawed hand that was almost as big as the group of warriors, reached up onto the rock ledge and clamped down to pull its owner up. and the owner was none other than Rocky the earth dragon. Once the gigantic creature pulled his entire onto the ledge, the Stone Warriors turned their attention towards him, and soon, everyone saw the rest of the dragons flying behind Rocky.

But the other dragons weren't exactly needed when Rocky swiftly swung his tail and knocked at the Stone Warriors, and knocked them out of the park…or rather down the mountain.

"I guess the dragons really wanted to join our party," Kate chuckled.

"This is no time for laughs or smiles; we need to get in that temple, and get ready for battle!" Wu said firmly, and without hesitation, they all headed for the great, big doors to the Temple of Light.

* * *

Back in the now only-Over Lord's-camp site, all of the Stone Warriors were told to be lined up by General Kozu, and Monster Nya and Over Lord-possessed-Garmadon were walking towards the big, secret weapon that had been built by the warriors and has remained hidden behind a tall, wooden fence. The two walked around it, and when Monster Nya looked up, she growled because she found no weapon.

"Is this a joke? What has your army even been building this entire time?" Monster Nya asked angrily. The Over Lord only grinned, showing his fangs, and walked to the center where there was something small just sitting on the ground. Monster Nya followed him, and her mouth went slightly agape, when the Over Lord picked up a mere, small, black crystal.

"Do you even know how many wheel barrels of Dark Matter went into this?" the Over Lord asked as he examined the crystal.

"No, and I don't want to. How is a little gem going to help?" Monster Nya growled.

"Let's just say it will really make my reign known," the Over Lord replied, and then shifted his sleazy eyes at Monster Nya.

"What happened to your 'big, secret weapon' that would destroy anything and everything?" Monster Nya questioned.

"Oh, just you wait. In time, I will be our greatest weapon," the Over Lord said.

"And how do you plan on getting to Ninjago?" asked Monster Nya.

"Simple. The Stone Army will travel quickly through the ocean—and I'll be your ride if you wait," the Over Lord replied, and then chuckled darkly and softly.

* * *

**"Make my reign known," is an important key to figuring out what the little black crystal is really for, guys! And what do you think the Over Lord meant when he said, "I'll be our greatest weapon," and, "I'll be your ride?" **

**MG: How should I know? I was NEVER in the second season! BTW, that could also be a clue as to who I am. At the end of ths story, or at the beginning of the next one, my true identity will be revealed. **

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	24. Chapter 24 - A light in the darkness

**Finally, the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. **

***drumroll* **

**And our mystery guest was...Pythor the Anacondrai! **

**Pythor: If you guessed correctly, then congratulationsssss. But if not, then you clearly didn't read TRikiD's last story and/or didn't watch enough Ninjago. **

* * *

Chapter 24 – A light in the darkness

Everyone was at the door to the Temple of Light, and then Cole and Kai went to push the heavy doors open. All the dragons, but one, that one being Titan, stayed and waited outside, but Titan was just so determined in following Lloyd into the temple. When they went in, there was only one room, and it was large, circular, and the walls were made out of stone. In the center were four pillars supporting the ceiling.

"Does anyone else think these pillars aren't just for support?" Kai asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"They're not, they're for you," Wu began, making all the ninja look at him with confusion, "each pillar is for each of you ninja. Once you activate each pillar, they will give Lloyd access to the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. So, go and step up, don't be afraid," Wu explained, and the last part he said with a smile.

Each of the five ninja looked at each other and reluctantly walked forward to the center plaza, where there was a huge circle in the floor with draconic designs engraved on it.

"Lloyd, you need to stand in the center—and I think Titan wants to accompany you," Wu said as Titan followed Lloyd. As Lloyd stood in the center, each of the other four ninja examined the spot by the pillars. And Titan merely managed to fit his body into the circle, but Lloyd gently patted his muzzle.

"Now what?" Lloyd suddenly asked. But then Titan opened his mouth widely, and a golden light emerged from the back of his throat, and even some of his scales and Lloyd's green ninja suit both began to sparkle and change their color. As the light in Titan's mouth grew bigger and brighter, everyone shielded their eyes.

Once a few seconds past and everyone presumed that Titan had stopped shining his 'throat-light', they looked to see what changed. And they noticed that the ninjas' suits looked like they were a little upgraded for battle.

"Hey, there's something coming out of the pillars," Jay said. All four ninja looked at there pillar and they found what looked like the handle of a sword was sticking out of a slot that was glowing the exact same color as their ninja suits.

Ironically, the four ninja grabbed the handles all at the same time and pulled them out. what came out of the pillars was a blade that had a length about half their own height. Each blade seemed to be made of a long thin, yet strong crystal substance that also glowed the color of their elements.

"Whoa," Jay breathed as he gently swayed his blue blade through the air.

"Most Impressive," Zane complimented.

"Other than the suits or our new weapons, I don't think anything else changed," Cole pointed out.

"Yeah, and how come I didn't get a weapon?" Lloyd asked angrily.

"Trust me, Lloyd, you have a weapon that is stronger than all of these weapons put together," Wu said softly.

"Lloyd, don't worry. Everyone here believes you can do this—and so do I because the weapon is in you; you just need to figure out how show it and use it," Kate said reassuringly. Kate's soft words did calm Lloyd down and even made him crack a small smile. And just to show that he agreed with Kate, Titan gently nuzzled Lloyd.

"Well, now that we've found the temple, and I've gained the power to defeat the Over Lord—are we ready to go to battle?" asked Lloyd.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but there's smoke coming from the other side of the island, and it looks like our camp site," Kai said with worry as they looked and found him looking out the door. And Kai was right: out on the other side of the island was a large cloud of very dark smoke arising from the beach.

"We'd better check it out. We can't leave without Dr. Julian anyway," Misako stated.

* * *

The dragons traveled to the smoky area of the beach and everyone hopped off, but what they found was only horror. It really was their camp site that had been set to flames, and the Destiny's Bounty was in a fiery inferno and letting of the smoke cloud.

"Dr. Julian! Dr. Julian, where are you?!" Zane called, and he looked like he was about to cry as he looked around, "Father!" Zane called once more.

"Over there!" Jay shouted as he ran over to some wood from the ship that fell over a squirming body of Dr. Julian. Everyone rushed to Dr. Julian's aid, but no one ran as fast as Zane.

Dr. Julian's upper half of his body and one arm were the only things that were visible while the rest of his boy was immobilized by the nearly burning wood. Zane tried to lift the heavy wood, but to no avail, so Cole, being the strongest, helped Zane and tossed the wood away. Zane picked up Dr. Julian's head and supported his back with one arm while grabbing his only good hand with the other.

The rest of Dr. Julian's body either looked brunt or crippled as he coughed.

"Father, listen-listen to me, you're going to be ok!" Zane said quickly.

"Son," Dr. Julian said firmly, making Zane stop and look his creator in the eyes, "I'm not going to live through it this time…but I'm not going to turn off your memory switch because…because I want you to remember me," Dr. Julian said while his breathing became worse and worse.

"What are you saying?" Zane asked while his voice was breaking.

"I'm saying that I…I will always be with you, just like you with me. I'm proud of you…remember…you are my son…Zane Julian…you are just Zane…you are…" Dr. Julian said with a weak smile as his voice became softer and then he took his final breath and he was gone. His hand went limp in Zane's hand, and his head fell back too. Zane reluctantly reached over and shut Dr. Julian's eyes.

Everyone was in silent shock, and Kate was first to start sobbing, and she dove into Lloyd's chest and grabbed him tightly, and Lloyd gently patted her; even Star shed a few tears.

* * *

It was hard to tall what time of day it was with all the dark clouds over head…and because of a loss of Dr. Julian. They planned on putting the old scientist on a large piece of drift wood and send him drifting out into the ocean. So everyone, even the dragons, gathered as Shard and Zane climbed into the water and took one last look at the large quilt that covered Dr. Julian's body. And then Zane pushed with his hands while Shard pushed gently with his muzzle.

"It would seem that the Over Lord and his army had already taken a path to Ninjago—and out camp site was in the way. But we will never forget Dr. Julian, for he was a great man. A scientist, a great friend—a father figure. May you rest in peace," Wu announced as everyone bowed their heads.

"The Battle" by Gerry Gregson-Williams begins to play.

"How many more lives?" Zane asked, and everyone looked up to find Zane sitting atop Shard, "how many more lives must be taken until we go into this battle?" Zane asked firmly.

"Zane's right. If the loss of Dr. Julian doesn't make me want to go into battle, then I don't know what will. Are we all ready?" Lloyd asked everyone, and they seemed to buck up, "for Ninjago," Lloyd continued.

* * *

Halfway across the ocean, between the Dark Island and the land of Ninjago, everyone was seen riding atop their dragons. At the front was Titan with Lloyd and Kate riding him. Behind them was Zane riding Shard and Cole riding Rocky while Shard shot out large rays of ice in front of Rocky, creating a strong ice path for Rocky to run across to get over the ocean. Behind them was Flame flying with Kai and Star riding her. And the ka-boos was Wisp, with Jay, Wu and Misako riding him. Each of the dragons traveled quickly, even Rocky ran at top speeds atop the ice bridge that quickly broke apart once Rocky ran on it.

After traveling across the large ocean, they finally made it to the mainland and their next destination was the always the first place every villain would try to take first: Ninjago City. But as they got closer to the city, they noticed that the land was dark and dead, even when they got into the city, it was all the same; the people also walked around like mindless zombies as their eyes glowed purple and their skin was dull and grey.

"The land—it's all dead," Kate said sadly as they approached the center of the city.

"The Over Lord did this, I bet," Cole grunted.

"Guys, we have a large and not-so-amused Stone Army straight ahead!" Kai called out. they all looked into the distance and saw the large Stone Army that was roaring and hollering with war rage. They even spotted Monster Nya with a mace for a weapon of her own.

"But what is THAT?!" Jay screamed and looked up at a very tall building. It looked like it was made of back crystals, and it was practically Empire State Building-tall. Not even the top of it could be seen.

"That's the Over Lord's fortress!" Wu shouted. No one else had ever seen a building this large.

Lloyd looked down as realization hit him. He looked over his right shoulder at Zane and Shard, and Jay, Wu, Misako and Wisp. Lloyd then looked over his left shoulder at Kai, Star and Flame, and Cole and Rocky. Kate suddenly placed a hand on Lloyd's cheek, getting him to look at her. The two leaned in and shared a loving kiss. Once they parted they looked into each other's eyes again.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Lloyd said softly.

"I know, and so will I. I love you," Kate said as she stood up.

"I love you, too," Lloyd said before Kate jumped off of Titan and landed on Shard, "keep her safe, Zane!" Lloyd said firmly, and Zane nodded.

The battle has now begun.

Rocky jumped in and rammed a few warriors with his head, and then let out a loud roar. And then Cole leaped off of Rocky and held has blade behind his head as he yelled. When Cole landed on the ground with approaching Stone Warriors, he bashed his blade into the earth, causing some rocks to shoot up from the ground and blast the Stone Warriors back.

Kai steered Flame to fly low and towards Nya. When Flame was low enough, he jumped off and used his blade to block an attack from Monster Nya's mace.

"Kai!" Star shouted.

"Go and keep fighting, I'll be ok!" Kai grunted. Star reluctantly took the reins and had Flame fly higher above the battle. Flame opened her mouth and suddenly a ray of fire came shooting out, burning some of the warriors.

Wisp flew in with great speed and sparks began to engulf his long body as he practically flew into the battle, and then sent shock waves through the army. But then Wisp got his wing caught on a spear and it caused him to crash and send dirt flying.

Kate suddenly sent a large ball of flames flying down from Shard towards some of the warriors, and then Zane signaled Shard to send an ice blast down, and when he did, the ice expanded and caught some of the warriors imprisoned.

* * *

Lloyd and Titan were still flying high to find the Over Lord, and they did find him on top of the building, but he changed.

The Over Lord took the form of a dragon that was a bit larger than Titan. He was in the long, serpentine-like, wingless shape of a Chinese dragon. He had red eyes, a pair of long, black horns on the back of his head, black scales with a few red scale designs, and a black mane down his neck. And then he let out a really, long and loud roar.

Lloyd sat there in shock, but then he noticed that Titan wasn't flying where he liked, but rather, he was flying straight up at a slow pace.

"Titan, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked as he looked over, and then Titan looked back at his rider and Lloyd noticed that Titan's eyes were now golden. Even though Titan was still rising, his wings beats became longer and slower as his green scales started to turn to sparkly gold; just like Lloyd's green ninja suit was also turning from green to gold.

Then Lloyd knew what was happening, so he slowly reached behind his head and pulled his ninja mask over his face just before the golden light engulfing him and Titan became a big ball of bright gold.

A few seconds past and the golden ball exploded, revealing a whole new Lloyd and Titan. Lloyd's ninja suit was now made from sparkling, golden cloth. Titan was now also in the shape of a Chinese dragon, with a pair of long, white horns on his head, a golden mane, wingless, and now was covered completely in gold scales.

Titan let out a roar that wasn't like the roars in his old form.

"It's over for you, Lloyd! Your light WILL fade!" the Over Lord shouted from his dragon form.

"But my light will shine BRIGHTER in your darkness!" Lloyd yelled angrily. And suddenly Titan darted at the Over Lord and rammed him, causing the black dragon to fall off, but he eventually flew as well. Titan flew around the Over Lord to fast for him to keep track of the golden dragon, and then Titan would fly in and ram him again; once against the fortress that the Over Lord had created from the small black crystal.

Once the Over Lord flew a few yards away from his fortress, he looked around to find that Lloyd and Titan were gone. But Lloyd and Titan were flying up, directly above the Over Lord, and then Titan stopped ascending, and dove back down.

It's almost like timed suddenly slowed down right before Titan bashed the Over Lord in the back, and also created a golden sonic boom.

The Over Lord's draconic body fell like a rag-doll as gold flames engulfed him…but then he opened his red eyes and turned back around, even as the golden fire remained.

"I WILL NOT lose to the light!" the Over Lord shouted and then his voice turned into roaring.

Lloyd and Titan were aware of the Over Lord flying back up towards them, but they held their ground…or air…and glared down at him. But what they didn't expect was for the Over Lord to have a little dragon fire of his own. He opened his mouth and a dark cloud was created in the back on his mouth.

"What the-?" Lloyd was about to say, but he was interrupted when the black ball of gas was blasted from the Over Lord's mouth, and it flew like a bullet towards Titan, and it only grew bigger as it got closer.

It was about a quarter of Titan's size when it finally struck Titan, and it managed to hurt the gold dragon.

"Titan!" Lloyd cried with worry, and Titan grunted shrieked a little. Titan began to fly up and away from the Over Lord, but he was to fast and close, so the Over Lord created another dark gas ball and blasted Titan again. The Over Lord chuckled as he blasted Titan one more time, finally weakening him enough to stop, and once he reached Titan, he flew all around Titan and this time he let the black gas come out of his mouth like spraying water.

Pretty soon, Lloyd and Titan were engulfed in a huge black ball, but their golden light could be faintly seen through the darkness. Suddenly the Over Lord dove into the ball, where Titan ad Lloyd were defenseless.

Things seemed to slow down and go quiet again. Back down on the ground with the battle, Kai was being over powered by Monster Nya as his blade lay a few feet away and out of reach while he is on his back. Wisp didn't make it when he crash landed, and warriors were surrounding Jay and the two elders. Flame was also shot down, and there were spears sticking out of her chest, while Star remained by her side, even as warriors surrounded her. Kate and Zane had landed Shard since warriors had also managed to take down Rocky, so they helped Zane. But suddenly a few crossbow warriors fired at Shard, and it hit the white dragon in the head and neck, and he eventually fell.

Kate was the first to find that Lloyd and Titan's light was slowly fading away in the black gas ball. Suddenly the light blinked away, and Kate hung her head as she was on the verge of crying.

But when Kate wasn't looking, she missed the part when the light came back, and it was brighter than before, and it even grew bigger and bigger. The golden light suddenly exploded, causing it and some strong winds to travel all over the land. When the light hit, the warriors were destroyed, and life was brought back to the land and it's residents.

* * *

The light and wind seemed to temporarily stun everyone, and when they woke up, they were amazed to see that not only the warriors were gone, but also the Over Lord's fortress was completely gone, only the dent it created where it stood was left.

"Ugh, my everything hurts," Nya groaned, and she was no longer Monster Nya. Once Kai and Jay woke up, they wasted no time in rushed up to Nya and giving her a hug.

"Need some assistance?" Zane asked as he extended a hand to Cole. Cole grinned and took Zane's hand.

"Aw, come here, you tin can," Cole laughed and gave Zane a hug, and though Zane didn't exactly hug back, he laughed too.

"I'm glad you're ok, Nya," Star said softly. Jay, Nya and Kai got out of their little group hug and looked at Star, who was standing there with her arms crossed, "ya know, I tried to rescue you first, but I guess you didn't need my help," Star sighed.

"Didn't need you help?! Are you crazy? That was some awesome fighting, kid. This makes you officially a part of our team," Kai said and then grabbed Star in a head-lock, and gave her a noogie, and of course, Star was laughing and trying to get free.

"The dragons...they're gone. And I don't mean that by just dead, I mean they just disappeared," Jay pointed out, as he and everyone else looked to find that the dragons really have disappeared.

"Where's Lloyd?" Kate asked, as she was with Misako and Wu.

"Yes, has anyone seen my son?" Misako added.

"I'd say north," Star said as she looked up, and everyone followed her gaze to find Lloyd flying down on Titan, who now looked like a ghostly and transparent.

Titan landed gently, and when he dismounted Titan, his dragon suddenly vanished out of thin air.

"Titan?" Lloyd asked as he became frantic.

"Now that you two have discovered your true potential, you and Titan will be one, and you can summon him as you please," Wu clarified. Lloyd then calmed down, and he then looked at Kate. They stayed like that for only a few seconds until they embraced each other in a hug.

"See? I told you two that you would have a future together," Misako said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, where is Garmadon?" Kai asked, only to get a slap upside the head by Nya. He looked back at her in confusion, and her gaze switched between him and Lloyd. When Kai looked at Lloyd, he found out that he shouldn't have mentioned Lloyd's dad because Lloyd sighed sadly.

"Oh," Kai said under his breath.

"Lloyd, if my brother were still here, he'd say that you did the right thing," Wu said softly.

"I know, but I still miss him," Lloyd sighed, earning another hug from Kate.

But as everyone was sulking over Garmadon, they didn't notice the slight movement within some of the rubble. Suddenly an old man that was wearing clothes similar to Wu's popped up from the debris.

"Where's…my son?" the man asked in a gruff voice. Everyone turned to see the old man limping a bit towards them, and Wu and Misako were the only ones who recognized him.

"Garmadon—is that really you?" Misako asked as she walked up to the man and caressed his check with her hand while looking into his blue eyes.

"Misako? Wu? I'm back, and I don't feel—evil for once. I feel pure and good," Garmadon said as he began to smile.

"You can thank your son for that," Wu pointed out. Garmadon and Lloyd looked at each other with wide eyes as Kate stepped away from Lloyd.

"Dad? Have you really changed?" Lloyd asked softly while beginning to smile. Garmadon didn't reply at first as he suddenly grabbed Lloyd in a bear hug, and Lloyd hugged back.

"I have, Lloyd, I have. And I'm never going back," Garmadon said as he let go of Lloyd, and then him, Misako and Lloyd walked away with his arms over his wife and son to do some catching up.

"Hold on, Dad. You still have to meet your daughter-in-law," Lloyd said and stopped them, making the three of them look back at Kate.

"A-are your sure? I don't want to impose…" Kate said sheepishly.

"You won't—you're a part of this family now," Garmadon said with a smile, and nodded his head to tell Kate to join them, making Kate smiled.

"Hall of Fame" by The Script feat. Will. begins to play.

The End

* * *

**Whoo-hoooo! It's finally the end of this story, and maybe tomorrow I'm going to start write and/or posting the next story!**

**Pythor: Yes, the story in which I will be in...so you better make me look good. **

**Until the next story, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
